Broken
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba has been betrayed and cheated on by all of his previous partners and lovers. He was always hurting and he could never fully trust anyone exept his big brother, Seto. One day, Mokuba's girlfriend, Fuku, betrayed him too. Lost and hurt, he confides in Seto and finds more then just comfort, but love. Will Seto betray him too, or will Mokuba finally be safe and happy?
1. Betrayed

Hello! Here I am, with another story! ;) I have a weird obbsesion with Tabloidshipping, don't judge me! And I have this thing with incest I can't seem to shake. So, put the two together and we get an awesome fantabulous story with plenty of lemon, incest, and Tabloidshipping! For those of you who need to feed that sick little elf in your head that only eats lemon and never seems to be satisfied. Its ok, your secret is safe with me! And for you poeple who don't like that kind of stuff, why did you even click on this story? I warned you in the description. If you just want to flame it, leave right now! I'm not even kidding.

WARNING: there is lemon in this first chapter! :D it is my very first so please excuse the suckyness. Other warnings include high ammounts of INCEST, SADNESS, FLUFF, YAOI, RAPE, CHARACTER DEATH, and PUZZLESHIPPING! (not all of these are in this chapter.)

DISCLAIMER: if your reading this, you agree to two things: 1: your not going to sue me for copy write, and 2: your name is Steve, and you are now my mind slave! ...Wait, sorry, I'm Mokuba! Wrong cosplay!

I lay still, staring blankly at the white ceiling with my hands on my chest like a dead person in a coffin. I blinked and looked over at the alarm clock, it read 4:39. I still had about another 2 hours before I had to start getting ready for school, maybe less, so I decided to pass the time by thinking over my life a little. For about a month now I had been waking up early and not being able to go back to sleep, and that was how I made time go faster, I had nothing better to do. There was nothing good on tv that hour of morning, all my friends were asleep so I couldn't talk to anyone, and if I played video games, Seto would probably hear the tv and come kill me for being up. I turned my head back to the ceiling and brushed my black bangs out of my face. Then I went over everything in my life for about the 85th time that month.

My name is Mokuba Kaiba, I'm 13 years old, I live in a mansion with my older brother Seto, I have midnight black hair and stormy gray eyes. I love to play video games with my friend Jounouchi, I have a locket in the shape of a Duel Monster card with a picture of Seto in it, I'm fairly skinny and short for a kid my age, (in fact I was 4ft 6) my favorite number is 7, my birthday is January 8th, my favorite color is green, and I have a weird obsession with Twilight. My friends consist of Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and on some occasions Marik. Shizuka was my best friend, and ONLY a friend, my girlfriend was a new girl at the school named Fuku.

That's where I stopped for a second, I always did, for the longest time I wasn't good with sexual relationships, my partners always seemed to betray me, cheat on me with other, more popular people. It always ended like that, I couldn't remember a time it didn't. They seemed to block me out, hurt me in everyway possible, and they didn't care an ounce. You could say my inside was torn to pieces, broken. They would always say that they loved me, and would never do anything like that to me, that I was their only love. Then I would walk in on them or come across them making out or flirting with someone popular. Of course it had an effect on me, I had major trust issues, even with Shizuka. The only one I fully trusted was Seto, he never lied to me, if he didn't want me to know something, he would just tell me not to worry, or that he had everything under control.

I smiled, Seto was so sweet to me. He was sweeter to me then anyone else, and I knew it was probably because I was his little brother, but inside me I knew I was hopping for something more. See, I guess because Seto was my only compfort and the only one who seemed to love me, I grew feelings for him. Deeper feelings then I should feel towards my big brother. I know its wrong and gross, but to be honest I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but love him the way I did. He was just so nice to me, he was so caring, and when we were alone he opened up and I saw a side of him he never let out with anyone but me. He made me feel special, needed, and loved, and sometimes it seemed like I was the only one he truly cared about. I was always wondering and hopping that he felt the same way as I did, but I knew the chances were slim to none. Things like that only seem to happen in books or movies, I only knew a couple cases of where it happened for real. Heck, even those needed a kick start to get working right. Seto probably only saw me as a little brother, nothing more, but the thing was, I couldn't bring myself to face it. I loved him too much, in some ways I did more then myself. I can't remember a time where I didn't care about him, I always did. He treated me so good, better then he treated anyone else. With me he was caring, sweet, and compassionate, he smiled a lot and he was always so patient. With other people he seemed to make bad remarks about them, put them down, and just be a jackass. I've noticed that I was special in his eyes, more special then anyone, and I liked it that way. I liked having Seto all to myself, I liked to be the only one he treated that way, it made me feel... Well, special, like no one could replace me no matter how hard they tried.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just thinking. Seto would probably be up by now, and if he was anywhere it would be the kitchen or his home office. When he couldn't sleep he would always go to one or the other, to either think or work some more. Maybe I could go down and see him, since there was no chance of me going back to sleep.

I opened my eyes and turned back to the clock, the time 4:41 glowed in red numbers. I let out a sigh, only two minutes had passed, either I was a fast thinker, or time literally slowed when I thought. It always seemed to do that, I could never find a way to pass time properly. I decided to go downstairs and talk to my older brother, or at least see if he was up.

I swiftly pushed my covers off me and swung my feet off the bed, I had done this so many times I learned not to make a sound, and I memorized the parts of the floor that creeked when you stepped on or near them. So getting across the room to the door was easy, all I did was lightly jump over and around those parts of the floor. I slowly opened my door and stepped out into the dark hallway, before I started walking though, I looked to my right to see if Seto's bedroom light was on, it wasn't and the door was open, so I proceeded down the hall. He had to be up, if I just saw him maybe I'd have an easier time sleeping. It didn't take me long to reach the stairs, and going down them was not easy. I had to step very lightly, if I walked to hard my bare feet would make a smack sound across the hard wood floor, and with the high ceilings and everything, it would echo out into other parts of the house.

The end of the stairs came quickly, and I was glad for that. I slowly made my way down the hall to the kitchen, the light was on, so I got exited. He was up! I guess I wasn't paying attention, so I stepped on a creeky spot in the floor, I stopped immediately and winced as the dreadful noice echoed out.

"Is someone there?" I heard Seto's voice from the kitchen, he sounded kinda worried. I sighed, that spot always seemed to get me. I stepped into the room slowly.

"Its just me, big brother." I twiddled my thumbs and looked at my feet. "I'm sorry for scaring you." after a moment, Seto's chuckle filled my ears. I looked up at him with a confused look. He set the newspaper he had been reading down and crossed the room to me. He gave me a big hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"You didn't scare me, Mokie. I knew it was you." he ruffled my hair and looked into my eyes. His blue emeralds were so beautiful, they could kill most people, but they just paralyzed me. His hair was always so perfect, it was never out of place it seemed. Seto smiled at me before going back to his newspaper. "So, why are you up this early?"

I walked over to the island in the middle of the room where he was and took a seat at one of the stools. I sighed heavily. "I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." I put my head in my hands, I was really tired, but when I layed down my body refused to sleep.

Seto chuckled. "Welcome to the club." he said putting the paper down. He looked at me before continuing. "I'm going to go lay down again." he paused then added "If you want, you can come lay down in my bed with me."

I looked up with wide eyes. "Really?" I smiled. I hadn't sleept with Seto for about 3 months. The last time I did, some confusing things had happened, things I still didn't fully understand. See, I was snuggling up to him like I always did, and we began to talk and everything. He asked me about my sexual life, and if I've ever kissed anyone. I didn't think much of it because he was my brother, and I thought he might've been worried about me. When I told him no, he smiled and he looked happy. And the next thing I knew, his lips were brushing mine, and... He yelled at me to leave. He screamed at the top of his lungs. I didn't know what I did wrong honestly, and I cried myself to sleep for 2 weeks. During that time Seto wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. It hurt worse then anything, all I wanted to know is what I did wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. The only thing he would say is: Nothing. But I know I did something, why would he act that way? I never got it, Seto never acted that way, especially towards me.

My big brother smiled at me. "Of course!" he said. I jumped out off the stool and ran around the island to give Seto a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his stomach.

"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" my words were muffled by his sleepshirt and stringed together, but I'm pretty sure he got the message. He let out a laugh and hugged me back. As soon as he let go I bolted from the kitchen and made my way to Seto's bed room. I didn't even try to avoid the creeky spots in the floor, I was too happy. I pushed his door open and ran and jumped on the bed. I quickly covered myself with the blankets all the way to the top of my nose right below my eyes. I watched the door and waited for Seto to come in.

When he entered he laughed when he saw me and walked over to the bed. He smiled down at me, but before he got in the bed, he removed his shirt. Don't ask me why, he just did. He seemed to do it slowly and teasingly too, I watched as he did it. I was glad that my mouth was covered up because it was gaping open and drooling from the sheer beauty. He was so tightly packed, I could've swore my eyes were bleeding from the sight, in a good way of course.

Seto tossed the shirt to the floor and climbed in the bed with me. He smiled and pulled me close to him, I pressed against his chest and took in his sent. Its impossible to describe what Seto smells like, but its wonderful. The closest I could ever come to describing is this: Seto Kaiba smells like Seto Kaiba. Its as simple as that.

Seto pulled my head away from his chest. "Oh, Mokie... What happened? Your nose is bleeding." he said concerned. I took my hand and gently touched my nose, and yes, it was bleeding. And it was super heavy too. "hold on I'll be right back." Seto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I looked at my fingers, they were covered in crimson blood. I mentally panicked, it was a lot of blood, I couldn't imagine how much was on my shirt and face. I could've looked, but I was to afraid that it would get on me even more if I moved.

Seto came rushing back in with a wet wash cloth in his hand. He gently sat on the bed and started to clean my face. After he was done he put the cloth on my nose. "Here, hold that." he said. I did as he commanded and held onto it tightly with my right hand. Seto looked down at my shirt and gasped. I looked down to see my night shirt splattered in blood. I whimpered, I had never seen so much blood in my life.

My brother heard my whimper, and he smiled. "It's ok, it's just a nose bleed. Here," he took his hands and began to unbutton my night shirt, showing a little more of my undeveloped chest with each button undone. I bit my bottom lip, I wasn't completely sure if Seto would like what he saw or not. When the shirt was completely gone, he looked me up and down, and I began to feel a little uncomfortable. I guess Seto could sence this, because he looked up from my torso to my eyes and smiled.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Mokie... You have a beautiful body," he then leaned closer me and whispered in my ear. "And I love every inch of it." as he said that he took his hands and rubbed my chest and my back over and over, slowly and teasingly. I grew hard at that, my eyes widened and I gulped. One of Seto's hands found one of my erect nipples and he squeezed it kinda hard.

"Eeeep!" I screeched. Seto chuckled at me, and let his hands roam farther across my body. The whole time I was watching his hands wide eyed, wondering where they would go next praying that he wouldn't find my pants. He buried his head in my neck and gently began kissing and sucking it. I groaned at the feeling, I knew it was wrong, but it all felt so right.

"S-Seto..." I groaned. My brother chuckled into my neck, and put his hands around my waist.

"Yes, Love?" I giggled at being called "Love". No one had ever called me that before, especially Seto. He pulled away from my neck and gently placed his lips on mine. He licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, I granted it to him and opened my mouth widely. He pushed his tounge in and searched every inch of my mouth. After a second I took my tounge and began to make it move with Seto's, and our tounges began a battle for dominance. Of course Seto had won it, I'd never kissed anyone before, not with my tounge that is. Seto tasted wonderful, there's no good way to describe it. Seto Kaiba just tastes like Seto Kaiba, its as simple as that. When we pulled away for air, I decided I had to finish what I had been saying.

"Th-This is wrong Seto. We shouldn't be doing this." I worried. What if we got caught? They could take me away from Seto, forever. I couldn't bare to live without him, I've known him my whole life. Seto laughed before he came back and joined our lips and tounges in a dance again. His hands began to roam my body again, and this time they headed in a more southern direction. One of his hands grabbed my erect member roughly through my pants and squeezed it hard.

"AHHH!" I let out a cry of pleasure. This felt so good, it felt more right then anything else, but it was so wrong.

"Oh, Mokie. You love me, right?" he squeezed harder. I nodded with tears in my eyes, it felt like heaven. "Well, I love you too. And if we love each other, how could it possibly be wrong? Even if we are brothers, it doesn't matter, we can't help it we were born of the same blood." he smiled and began to take off my pants.

I was panting heavily by now, and so was Seto. He had all of his focus on sliding my pants down my legs, and he was determined to get to his prize. When my pants were off, he gawked at how big I had grown through my boxers. He smiled and layed me down on the bed while kissing me. He pulled away and grabbed my hips roughly. "If your that hard already I can't wait to see you in a few moments." he smiled deviously and began to pull my boxers down. When he was done with that, he looked down at my length and narrowed his eyes in lust. By now I had grown a deep shade of crimson, I was blushing so hard someone could've mistaken me for a fire truck. My big brother chuckled when he saw my face. He leaned in again and gently kissed me."like I said, Mokuba, you have a beautiful body, and I love it."

He then pulled away and went towards my member. He smiled and took the tip of it in his mouth. "Ah!" I shrieked out of pleasure. Remember how I said it felt like heaven? Well scratch that, this was 10x better. He gently began to suck on it, and after a second or two he took the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked hard and rough, giving me an indescribable feeling. After all, Seto Kaiba feels like Seto Kaiba, its as simple as that. "Oh Ra, Seto!" I screamed. I guess that pushed him even farther, because he began humming around my length, and I didn't think I could hold up much longer. "S-Seto! I think I'm g-g-gonna-" and I was cut off. At that moment, I came right in Seto's mouth. He swallowed every bit of it, not leaving a single drop.

He pulled away from my still throbbing member. He smiled at me and leaned down inches from my face. "Did you like that, Mokie?" he purred seductively.

I nodded with a deep blush. "Yes, I-I did, big brother." he chuckled at my shyness and kissed me again. At the same time he began to remove his own pants.

"Then your going to love this, Mokie." I panted, really wanting and needing what he was talking about, craving it. When he finished removing everything, I couldn't help but gawk at the size of his length. It was enormous, bigger and longer then I thought possible.

"A-Are you sure it's gonna fit?" I panted. Seto chuckled as he stuck three of his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them for him to get them wet. Then he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and stuck one of them in my hole. I shrieked from the feeling, I've never felt anything like it before. He waited a second before sticking in the second, and finally the third. I was panting heavily, I couldn't wait to feel Seto inside me, I needed to feel him. He scissored his fingers inside me before pulling out and placing his length at the entrance.

"I'm positive, Mokuba." he purred before slowly entering me. I screamed out, but it was more from pain then anything. Seto froze for a moment, giving me time to get used to the pain. I could barely breath, it just felt so damn right. Seto watched as I panted and tried to breath normally again. I nodded and whispered to him.

"M-move." Seto smiled at me before he did what I commanded. He slowly pulled out, then thrust back in. Out and in, out and in, I felt like dieing from the pleasure I was feeling. "F-Faster, Seto! Harder, please." I loved the feeling of him in me, but I needed it deeper. He did as told and began to go faster, harder, deeper. Both of us were sweating like crazy, we were both majorly out of breath. It felt like I was going to reach my limit all too soon, I didn't want to, I needed him inside me longer. He was so big, and hot and I literally began to see stars.

Seto clenched the sheets beneath his hands. He was muttering things like "So tight.." and "oh, gawds Mokuba." and that sent me even farther. The whole world seemed unimportant, the only things that mattered were me and Seto, time stopped in our heads. We were each other's only focus and concern. I dug my fingernails into Seto's back, leaving big scratch marks and a little blood. "Oh, Seto!" I moaned. I've never felt anything so good, he was so hot, I needed more. "More, big brother, more!" I screeched. This sent Seto over the edge, because he just hammered into me, over and over again, hitting my prostate each time. I couldn't help but scream his name to the gods, I tilted my head back and yelled his name as loud as I could. After a minute or so, I couldn't hold it in much longer, and I released all over me and Seto, panting and sweating heavily. Seto came soon after, screaming my name and struggling to hold himself up. He reluctantly pulled out and collapsed right next to me.

"Oh, Mokie..." Seto panted looking over at me. "Your nose has stopped bleeding." he gently tapped the tip of my nose with his finger. I touched my nose, he was right, it did. The cloth was gone from my hands now, and I didn't see any sign of it. I had no idea where it went. I snuggled up in Seto's chest, taking in the smell. Not just of him, but of the whole room. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, and to be honest I loved the smell of it. It was just so beautiful to me. I loved Seto so much, I was really happy I just did what I did with him.

"Damn, that was amazing." he smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"yes, it was. I loved it..." I giggled. "... I love you, Seto, with all my heart." Seto chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Mokuba." he ruffled my hair and smiled sweetly. "Hey, do you want to do something even more fun?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly be more fun then what we just did?" I giggled. Seto winked at me seductively and whispered slowly in my ear.

"Wake up." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wake up, Mokuba. Come on, wake up." Seto's voice echoed. I closed my eyes and opened them again. When I opened them, I was in my bed room again, Seto was standing over me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, sleepy head. It's about time you got up." he jerked the covers off me.

I sat up and looked at my hands disappointed. "So, it was all a dream..." I was ready to cry. It all seemed so real.

Seto raised an eyebrow at me. "What was a dream?" he asked. I looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Oh, its nothing." I lied. I didn't need him knowing about it, he might never talk to me again. Seto smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"You have to get up and get ready now, Mokie. Be downstairs in 30 minutes, there's something you and I need to talk about." and with that he turned and left the room.

I blinked at the door, then I jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as possible. I put on a blue long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with my duel monster locket and white tennis shoes. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly, then put on some deodorant. I really wanted to hear what Seto had to say if you couldn't already tell.

I practically jumped down the stairs and I ran down the hallway to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I took the seat across the one Seto was sitting in. He looked up from his newspaper surprised, I guess he was expecting me to take longer. He looked at his wrist watch.

"Wow, Mokie. 6 minutes, that's a new record for you." he smiled. I chuckled and put my hands on the table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Seto sighed and put his newspaper down on the kitchen table.

"You have to answer me this honestly Mokuba." I nodded to him, I almost never lied to Seto, the only time I ever did was when it had anything to do with what I felt about him. "Do you know what sex is?" if I had been drinking something, I would've spit it out. That was not the question I was expecting.

"Well, Yeah. Am I supposed to?" I asked. I didn't want him to be mad at me if I wasn't supposed to know yet, I was 13 after all.

Seto smiled. "Yes, you are. So, just to make sure, explain it to me."

My mouth gaped open. I really wasn't expecting that. "Seriously?!" I gawked, I didn't fully understand why I was being asked to do this. "Wh-Why?"

Seto looked down at the table. "Yes, I want you to explain it." he looked back up at me. "And I just want to make sure you have it straight and none of your friends or people from school told you something different to mess with you." he smiled.

I sighed, I understood where he was coming from, I just couldn't believe I was being asked to do this. "Well..." I paused, thinking of how I should word it. "When a man and a woman," I chuckled and lowered my voice, even though I knew Seto could still hear me. "Or two men," I raised my voice back to normal. "are, y'know, horny and everything, well they get together and the man, he... Um... Well, he..."

"Mokuba, you don't have to feel uncomfortable, I'm your big brother, and we are the only ones here." he smiled and let me go on.

I sighed and continued. "Well, the man shoves his.. Um... Length into the woman's uh... V-vagina. And if its two men, one man shoves his y'know... Into the other mans... Well yeah, you get it." I looked down at the table awkwardly.

It took a minute for Seto to answer. "uh... How did you know about the two men thing?"

I dropped my head on the table. A bang noise echoed through the kitchen. After a minute I slowly lifted my head. "The person who explained to me what it was explained that too." I gulped. I was just praying he didn't ask who explained it to me.

"Well, who told you?" he asked. I gulped, I was so screwed.

"Umm... Jounouchi..." I laughed. Seto's eyes narrowed and his face got red.

"That damn mutt." he spit. I sighed, I guess he was mad because Jou kinda ruined my innocence. I don't blame him, I was kinda scared for 2 weeks. I was only about 7 at the time, so you can't blame me.

"I'm sorry, Seto." I said quietly. Seto looked over at me and smiled.

"It's ok, Mokie." he replied. He was so understanding of me, I loved that about him. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked. I thought for a moment, I was kinda hungry. As if on que my stomach rumbled loud enough to wake the dead. Seto laughed at me and headed over to the refrigerator. "I'll take that as a yes then." I giggled and followed him. He was so tall he had to bend down to see what was in the refrigerator, and when he did he stuck his butt up in the air. He swung it back and fourth as he thought, and I could've swore I was going to get another nose bleed, Seto just didn't know what he did to me sometimes. He said something, but I was so absorbed in the sight I barely heard it. "Mokuba!" Seto snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ididn'tdoanythingIswear!" I blurted out. Seto raised and amused eyebrow at me and gave me a goofy smile.

"I didn't say you did anything. I just asked if you wanted eggs." he laughed. I sighed.

"Oh... Um, yeah! Why not?" I chuckled. Seto got the eggs out and put them on the counter, he then got everything he needed to do it. I watched, kinda hypnotized by his actions, he seemed to do everything perfectly. I sat down at the island.

He talked to me as he fixed the eggs. "So, how is Fuku doing?" he asked. He thought Fuku was a sweet and nice girl. He liked her more then my previous girlfriends.

"Oh, she's good." I said. I really liked Fuku, she had been with me longer then my other girlfriends. We had been together for almost 2 months, and she was extremely nice, friendly, and sweet. She never talked about people behind their back, she was always making jokes, and she was completely loyal to me. I just felt happier around her for some reason. Though I heard rumors about her doing... Things.. With other guys behind my back, but I wasn't sure if I could believe it or not, everyone at my school were always lying and starting drama, so it was always hard to know who to trust and who not to.

I sighed and watched as Seto's hands worked. Every move he made seemed so perfect, like he was a master at what he was doing. His hands were so perfect, strong and beautiful. I was so absorbed in them I kinda forgot what he was doing. When he set the plate of eggs in front of me he had to snap to get my attention. "Yo, Mokuba!" I shook my head and snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry, Seto." I said. I sighed and closed my eyes, I had to stop phasing out like that. Seto was probably considering on taking me to the doctor because I phased out so much, I wouldn't blame him, I would probably do the same.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked worried. He leaned over the island and put a hand on my shoulder. He took my chin in his hand and pulled it up gently for me to look at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he let go of my chin.

I wish I could. It would be so much easier to just get it over with and tell him how I felt, but I couldn't, rejection would be the worst thing ever.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know." I took a bite of my eggs, trying to avoid Seto's gaze. I could sense he knew something was wrong with me, and knowing him he wouldn't stop until he knew what it was.

"Listen Mokuba." he commanded. I looked up from my eggs and into his eyes. "Mokie, I love you, you know that. I know there is something on your mind that your not telling me, and I want you to tell me right now." he narrowed his eyes at me. I was kinda shocked, he was never so rough with me.

"I... I..." I felt like I was going to cry. I just couldn't tell Seto, I couldn't, he would never look at me the same way again. I felt tears seap through my eyes, and I couldn't help but bawl. "I can't tell you! I just can't!" I cried. I buried my face in my hands and I began to shake, I was just so afraid of what he would think.

Seto gave me a concerned look and ran around the island to me. He pulled me close to his chest and gently began to stroke my head. "Shh... Its ok, Mokuba, Its ok." he said softly.

"N-No it's not! If I tell you you'll never love me again!" I cried. Seto stopped his hands and his soft "Shhh" noises. He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from him. He leaned down so he could look straight into my eyes. His normal light blue eyes were now a blackesh-blue, they were narrowed in anger and I could've swore he was about to kill me.

"Mokuba Kaiba!" he shook me roughly. "You listen to me right now! There is no way in Ra I could ever stop loving you! I will love you my whole life and after it! No matter what! Don't you ever think like that again, ever!" I was so afraid, he had never talked to me like that for as long as I could remember. He was always sweet, but right then he looked like he could kill.

I guess Seto saw the look in my eyes, because he sighed and pulled me close to him. He hugged me tightly, I didn't hug back though. "Mokie... I'll always love you, forever. I'm sorry, can you forgive me? I didn't mean to be so rough." he began to pet my head again.

I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Seto." I whispered. I never meant to upset him, I was just speaking my mind. "I won't talk like that again..."

Seto pulled away a little so he could look into my eyes. He gave me a loving look and gently caressed my face, he then leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes searched mine, though I'm not sure what he was looking for. I was a little confused, why was he acting this way. One moment he was really mad and strict, the other he was really compassionate and caring. Was he pregnant or something? Cause if he was it would explain everything that had happened so far that morning.

Seto gently pulled away and stood up, he turned around and began to leave. "Come on, lets go to the limo." he said, he kinda sounded sad. I swallowed and hopped off the stool. Seto walked to the door and held it open for me, I grabbed my backpack beside the door and ran out.

Rolland was leaning up against the limo with arms crossed, clearly bored. He was looking at the ground, and I could tell he was deep in thought. I smiled and ran towards the limo.

"Hey, Rolland!" I called. Rolland quickly looked up, kinda startled. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and opened the limo door for me.

"Hello there, Master Mokuba. How are you this morning?" he asked.

I grinned and tossed my backpack in the limo. "Good. Kinda tired." I said. I got in the limo and sat down. Seto exchanged a few words with Rolland before joining me in the limo. He took the seat across from me and looked out the window. I looked at him, hoping he would feel my eyes on me and look my way, but he just avoided my gaze. When I would look away, he would look at me, but when I looked back, he would look away. The ride was silent and kinda awkward, the only sound that we could hear was our breathing. After awhile I just decided to stare out the window, even though Seto's gaze was heavy on me.

I looked at Seto through the corner of my eye, he was looking out the window with a scowl. I turned around and I saw Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, and Shizuka. I smiled widely and rolled down the window.

"Hey Rolland, stop the car for a second please." he did as I said and we pulled up right next to my friends.

They all turned to the limo and smiled. "Hey, Mokuba!" Yuugi said. He was standing next to Yami, holding his hand. They had been together almost a year, and they were still going strong. Yuugi turned to Seto and nodded. "Kaiba." he said.

I was the only one who was aloud to call Seto by his first name, I guess it was a special privilege since I was his brother and everything. Seto nodded back but didn't say anything.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed.

Shizuka smiled at me. "Do you want to walk with us to school?" she asked. I smiled and turned to Seto.

"Can I, Nii-Sama?" Seto looked at me, then my friends, then me again. I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" My big brother sighed, he was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. He nodded relentlessly.

"I guess so, Mokie." he said. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Seto!" I kissed him on the cheek before I grabbed my backpack and got out of the limo, not even giving Rolland time to get out and open the door for me.

"Just come right home this afternoon, ok?" he sounded a little concerned. I smiled and gave him a wink.

"Of course, Nii-Sama." he blushed a little, it was barley noticeable, but I could see it. He shook his head and turned his attention to Jou.

"Hey mutt, you want a ride? You and me need to talk." he smirked. He loved to tease Jou, sometimes it was really funny too. Jou scowled at Seto and flipped him off.

"Fuck off, Kaiba! I'm not a damn dog!" he yelled. Seto merely laughed at Jou.

"Go, Rolland." he said. As the limo passed Seto smiled and winked back at me. This time I was the one with the blush. I bit my bottom lip and smiled to myself.

"Hey, Mokie?" Jou asked. I turned my attention to him as we began to walk, I walked with Shizuka on my left and Yuugi on my right. Jou was next to Shizuka so I looked to my left.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What did Kaiba want ta talk ta me about?" he wondered. I thought for a moment, and I finally remembered what had happened this morning.

"Umm... So long story short, Seto found out that you told me what sex was," I laughed nervously. "And I think he is pretty mad about it."

Jou's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yami had already cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You told Mokie what sex was? What in the name of Ra is wrong with you, Jounouchi?" he said.

Jou crossed his arms and muttered something intangible under his breath. He didn't say anything more though. Yami shook his head in disgust, he did bad things sometimes, but nothing like that.

"Oh, its ok, Yami. It was 6 years ago, you can let it go." I laughed nervously. Yami turned to Jounouchi, his eyes wide. He didn't respond at all how I thought he would.

"He was 7?! Jounouchi!" Yami yelled.

Jou scowled at the shorter teen. "Well I couldn't help it! I was only about 11!" he defended.

Yami shook his head. "I don't care! You don't do that to a kid!" as they argued, Yuugi and Shizuka began to whisper to me.

"So?" Shizuka asked. She gripped the strips of her backpack excitedly and smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" I asked. Yuugi gently nudged me in the arm. I turned to look at him, he had a smile plastered across his face.

"Have you told him?" I sighed and looked down. Yuugi and Shizuka were the only ones who knew how I felt about Seto. One evening when we were hanging out, I was really upset, it was about two days after that whole incident when we were snuggling. They asked me what was wrong, and I wouldn't tell them. They kept on pressuring me, and I couldn't take it, I just blurted it out the whole story. If you can't already tell, I snap easily under pressure. Surprisingly, they took it well, and they promised not to tell anyone. Yuugi hadn't even told Yami, and they told each other everything. But ever since then, they had always been pressuring me about telling him how I felt.

"Guys," I whispered. "I can't. You know that!" I gripped the straps, of my backpack and closed my eyes for a minute. "Rejection would be to much to bear."

Yuugi smiled sweetly at me and nudged me again. "Everyone worries about that Mokuba. I always did when it came to Yami. I know how you feel, trust me. Its better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

Shizuka giggled. "That's the most cliché thing I have ever heard you say." Yuugi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, believe me, I've said much worse." he laughed. I smiled a little, though I was still really worried.

"No! What is wrong with you?!" Yami yelled at Jou. Yuugi turned to his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. He had an amused but concerned look on his face.

"Calm down, Yami." he smiled. "It's nothing to make such a big deal about, it happened so long ago, he can't go back and change it. Let it go." Yuugi pulled Yami's hand closer to himself. He kinda pressed himself against Yami's side and put his head on his shoulder. Yami took a deep breath and calmed down, but he didn't say anything.

Jou huffed and crossed his arms in a pout. It looked like he wanted to continue the argument, after all, he was always looking for a fight back then. Shizuka giggled at her older brother and shook her head, sometimes she seemed more mature then he did.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, exept for the occasional car passing by or bird cherping. It didn't take us long to reach my and Shizuka's middle school. We were both in seventh grade and we were both in the same home room. When we reached the front steps to school, we said goodbye to the others and started to up the walkway to the steps of school.

Me and Shizuka walked side by side quietly for awhile. I looked over at her, she was really beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the school in my opinion. I always wondered why she never had a boyfriend, she was so sweet and nice to everyone, even Fuku, and she hated Fuku.

"Hey, Shizuka?" I asked. I might as well find out now, right?

She turned to me. "Hm?" she gave me a look that said:" I'm listening".

"Don't take this the wrong way," I held up my hands in defense playfully. "but why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, your so nice and caring to everyone I would think you would've had at least three by now."

Shizuka laughed and put her hands over her mouth. I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she stopped walking too and calmed herself a little.

"Do you know how mad Jounouchi would be? He would probably kill the guy I was going out with!" she took a deep breath. "that and all the boys at this school are complete idiots." after that last sentence I shot her a playful scowl. Shizuka giggled and continued. "Exept you, your awesome!"

I laughed. "Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." we beagan walking again. Shizuka smiled and playfully flipped her hair.

"I know right?" we both laughed at that. I looked over at my brown haired friend, she was looking straight ahead with a disgusted and annoyed look on her face. She gripped the straps of he backpack and scowled. I followed her eyeline and I saw Fuku running towards us with her possie close behind. I chuckled a little, she was always with her group of friends.

Before I really knew what happened, Fuku gave me a big glomp and spun us around a couple of times. She pulled me away with her hands on my shoulders and looked down at me with a smile on her face. She was only about a head taller then I was, I was one of the shortest kids in the school. She planted a kiss on my forehead and began to talk.

"I missed you Mokie! It was a long weekend, why didn't you call me?" Fuku asked. I smiled up at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was busy helping Seto with his work. You know how tiring that can be." it was true, I had been working with Seto all weekend. He had said that as soon as I was 16, which was in 3 years, that he would make me vice-president of Kaiba Corp, and that I needed to learn how things worked. So I guess you could say he was training me in a way.

Fuku smiled and gently petted my head. "Yeah... But you could have at least sent me a text." she pouted. Man, she was so clingy.

Behind her, her friends gossiped and whispered to themselves. They cast occasional glances at Shizuka, whose face was getting red from her anger. Fuku's friends were Aiko, Emi, and Memory. Aiko was a blond with really long hair that reached her waist, she usually had it hung in a pony tail, she was kind of like Fuku's side kick. She was always with her, no matter what. Emi had dark brown hair that was really short, it came down to her shoulders. She usually wore a purple hair clip that was shaped like a butterfly in it. She was kind of the third wheel. Memory had black hair, it was really straight and she had bangs that usually hung down in her face. She was a foreign exchange student from America, she moved here when she was adopted by a nice old couple.

"I'm, sorry, I just didn't have the time." I said. She nodded and turned to her friends, but continued to speak to me.

"Well, me and my girls have places to go and people to see before that cursed bell rings. So I'll catch you later, ok?"she smiled.

I nodded. "Ok, see you 4th period." I said. Fuku nodded and waved at me as she crossed the grass to go talk to some of her other friends.

I turned to Shizuka, she looked like she was about to kill the next thing that dared to move. I sighed and began to walk again, she followed me after a second or two. I just wanted this day to be over with already, I was ready to go to bed and it hadn't even gotten to the worst part of the day yet.

The worst part of the day (if you want to know) was always 5th period. For several reasons too. The teacher, Mr. Kasaki was the meanest, strictest, and most awful teacher in the whole school. He was my social studies teacher, and he hated me. Mostly because I was always late for class and I never finished my work. I couldn't help it though, after 4th period Fuku would always hold me up so she could talk to me for about 5 minutes, and on top of that, Mr. Kasaki's room was on the other side of the school from my 4th period teacher's room. We only had 10 minutes in between classes, which is a lot for some. But not me, not when I have a clingy girlfriend, a locker on one side of the school, and my next class on the other. I couldn't pay attention because he was always so boring, he talked in the same boring tone, exept when he was yelling, when he was yelling he found it necessary to throw the tones all over the place, and I didn't do my work because I couldn't understand him 70% of the time! Hetalkedlikethis, allofhiswordsweresmushedup! (Translation: he talked like this, all of his words were smushed up!) His class always put me in a bad mood, I was just happy it was the last class of the day.

I walked in the front door of the building with Shizuka right behind me. I stopped for a second to let her catch up to me, when she did, I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry about Fuku and her friends, you know that they're just trying to get you upset, I don't know why you let it effect you so much." I said as we began climbing the stairs to the third floor where our home room was. Shizuka sighed but didn't say anything at first. She shook her head and stopped for a second, I climbed a couple more stairs before I had realized she had stopped. I turned around and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. It was then I noticed for the first time ever I was actually taller then someone, to be honest it felt awesome! I didn't get to enjoy it long though, I was too worried about Shizuka.

She was looking down at her shoes, she sighed and began to talk softly. "Mokuba... I can take it when they insult me, or my beliefs or feelings... But what I can't take," she looked up at nothing in particular and scowled. She bawled her hands into fists and shook her head in disgust. "Is when they throw insults at my family... When they insult Jounouchi, Dad, and ... Mom... Its too much!" she stormed up the stairs with tears in her eyes. I stood there for a second, girls were so emotional. But I could see why she was the way she was.

See, 2 years ago, Shizuka and her mom had gotten into a car wrek. It was dark and raining, and they were going on some sharp hills on a mountain. The car had ran out of control and they went spiraling off the mountain. Shizuka's mom had pulled Shizuka close and protected her. The car had caved in around them and trapped them in, by the time the police and paramedics had got there, Shizuka's mom had suffocated, but Shizuka came out with a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Her mom had died for her, and Shizuka had to go to the only family she had left, her dad. Of course that ment being with Jou again, and she was extremely happy for that, she had missed him terribly. But whenever the subject of her mom came up she was always quiet, and she didn't say much. I always felt bad for her, but then again, I don't remember my parents, I was to little. Seto did, but he wouldn't talk about them, he said he would tell me when I was ready.

I sighed and went up the stairs, I would have to talk with Fuku. She didn't have a right to do that to Shizuka, no one did. If Jou knew about it he would probably kill them, even if they were only 7th grade girls.

When I reached the top of the steps, a pair of worn down, green sneakers appeared in front of my own. My shoulders sunk, I knew those shoes owner to well. I slowly looked up and blinked at the person in front of me. Sato Kisanda was the biggest and baddest bully of eighth grade, he was really tall and muscular. That particular day he was wearing baggy pants, a baggy black shirt, and a backwards baseball cap. Sato was always picking on me and other small kids, sometimes he would go as low as elementary school students. I honestly felt bad for him, because the way that I see it, he was always too chicken to take on someone his own size. Even though he was bigger and stronger then I was, I was smarter and more cunning then he. Sato had this one flaw I knew about, only one, he had a enormous crush on Shizuka. I guess that's one of the reasons he gave me such a hard time with everything, I think he was afraid that I would steel his girl or something. Shizuka had no clue about how he felt or how mean and bad he was, around her he acted like an angel. That got on my nerves, how he put up that pathetic act, and how Shizuka actually believed it, but whenever I'd try to tell her how he really was she didn't want to hear it. Sato was always pounding and jumping little kids, the thing was though, he would act like he was doing them a service, he acted like Mother Teresa for fucks sake! Even me, Mokuba Kaiba, a 13 year old who has wet dreams about his older 18 year old (about to be 19 year old) brother is closer to being Mother Teresa then Sato Kisanda will ever be.

Behind him stood his two best friends, Otomi and Frukawa, but everyone called them "The Twins", mainly because they were the only set of twins in the whole middle school. It was also a sarcastic remark you could say, sure, they were almost completely 100% identical, (heck, even thier own mother had trouble telling them apart.) but they acted so different. Otomi was really nice, sweet and layed back. He was really smart and had good grades, he had a girlfriend that he was loyal too, he wore glasses, his black-blue hair was always combed back and neat. He was so organized, and was about as smart as Seto was when it came to lawsuits and businesses and stuff like that.

Frukawa on the other hand was really loud, obnoxious, and childish. He was mean, cuel and just had an attitude towards most people. He was a player, he flirted with so many different girls, (even boys) and I think he might've bedded a few of them, too. His hair was always a mess and in his face, he was always so messy, and honestly I thought he was dumber then a sack of nails.

Sato smirked down at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, Pokémon," I scowled at him. He had started a rumor that I was some kind of Pokémon in human form, and so now everyone called me Pokémon or Poké. "Where's that beautiful Shizuka this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Homeroom." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sato scowled at me and took his hands out of his pockets.

"You know what happens when you have an attitude towards me." he turned his hands into fists to emphasize his point. I swallowed, I remembered all those poundings more then I probably should.

Before I could say anything to him, he quickly brought one hand up and gave me a good, hard shove. I stumbled backwards and would've fell down the stairs if I hadn't got a hold of the railing. I panted and looked at Sato wide eyed, I knew he hated me, but I never thought he would go so far as trying to kill me. There were a shit tone of stone stairs, and they were all very steep and jagged, the fall would definitely put and end to my life. He quickly turned around and started laughing his ass off, he gave Frukawa a big high five and walked away with him.

It took me a minute to realize that Otomi was still there. He cast me a concerned glance and walked over to me. He slowly helped me to the top of the stairs and straightened the glasses on his face. "I'm sorry about Sato... You know how he is."

I nodded but didn't say anything, my hands were shaking and I was so shocked and traumatized I thought I was about to fall over. My stomach was turning and I had to lean up against the rail for support, I could barley stand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Otomi asked. I nodded my head and took a couple deep breaths. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something?" he took a step closer to me and tried to get a good look at my face.

"N-no. I think I'm fine." I let go of the railing and attempted to stand up straight, though I stumbled and Otomi had caught me before I had hit the ground.

"Hey there, take it easy." he said. I nodded while Otomi straightened me up. He slipped my backpack off my back and gently set it on the ground. "There, is that better?"

It did help a little. It was easier to stand and keep my balance without all that extra weight on my back. "Y-yeah, thanks." I said shyly.

He waited a minute before saying anything else. "If you want, you can go to the principle and tell him about Sato... I won't stop you."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Otomi took a deep breath and turned around, then motioned for me to follow. "Come on, kid. I'll explain on the way." I quickly picked up my back pack and sprinted after him. When I caught up, I thought I'd point out something.

"My name's not Kid, it's Mokuba." Otomi laughed and looked down at me.

"Sorry. It's just I've never heard Sato use your real name, so I've never known it." I nodded but didn't say anything at first. "If you tell on Sato, please tell the principle. He needs to pay for what he has done." Otomi said.

"If you hate him so much, why do you hang out with him?" I asked. Otomi looked forward and shook his head.

"It's not so much that I hate him, it's just... I hate what he is doing. It's not right, and if I had a choice, it would've stopped a long time ago." he took a deep breath. "The only reason I hang out with him is because Frukawa does, and I really have no other friends."

"Why haven't you stopped him?" I asked. I knew this was a lot of questions, but I was curious. Otomi looked at the ground and shook his head again.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough, he would probably beat me to a pulp." he said. "Honestly, I think Sato and Frukawa only keep me around so I can do thier homework and help them cheat on tests."

I nodded. I felt kinda bad for Otomi, he was a good guy, but in a bad situation. That seems to happen a lot to people, maybe its because they have to learn something, or maybe it's just plain old bad luck. I didn't know, but I knew it had happened to me a lot.

"I'm sorry." I said. "A good person like you shouldn't have to deal with people like that." Otomi looked over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not a good person... I have done a lot of messed up shit in my life." he paused for a minute. "... You on the other hand-"

"I'm not a good person. I'm one of the most messed up people I know!" I cut in. I wasn't good or innocent, I had a crush on my older brother. I was a sick bastard.

Otomi looked down at me with a shocked expression. "Yes, you are a good person. I can tell, you have a good heart. If you weren't, you would've already done something to Sato and Frukawa, maybe even me." he said. I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say. "You know the difference between right and wrong, you know what you should do and what you shouldn't. Anybody with a brain could tell that about you. I know I barely know anything about you, but I know a good person when I see one." Otomi didn't say anything else after that.

When we reached the intersection of the walkways, we parted. I went straight and he went left. The intersection is where the four walkways come together. If you go left, you head to the 6th grade part of the school, straight is 7th grade, and left is 8th grade. The 6th grade part of he school sat in a kind of hole, 7th grade had a flat surface, and the 8th grade was sitting on a kind of hill. I think it was supposed to represent moving up grades or something like that. Also, I think they put the 6th grade in the hole because they're bad about texting in class, and there is no reception down there.

I walked the straight away to my part of the school. I couldn't help but think about what Otomi had said to me, his words echoed in my head. "You have a good heart." "You know the difference between right and wrong" "I know a good person when I see them." was that all true? I didn't realy know.

It didn't take long for me to reach the doors to my part of the school, I gently pushed them open and stepped into the already crowded hall. Homeroom was about to start, and everyone was at their lockers. I crossed the hall and sprinted up the stairs. My homeroom and locker was on the third floor of the school, and I had to hurry if I was gonna make it before the bell rang. Just as I was on the very top step, the bell for you to be late to class rang out. "Damn." I cursed under my breath. Today was off to a bad start.

~Next scene~

The rest of the day seemed to go down hill from there. Mrs. Hikashiki, my science teacher, had gave us two days to do a 2000 word report on the meaning of life. Mr. Nimai, my math teacher, yelled at me and gave me silent lunch because I did the wrong homework, the homework HE gave out. And Mr. Kasaki had gave me a week worth of detention that started the following day, to be honest I don't even know what I did that time. I guess he just felt like punishing me for the mistakes of others, which didn't surprise me, he did that a lot. The crazy bastard.

After the bell rang for dismissal at the end of the day, I sprinted down the hall, ready to get out of that hell hole. Once I was outside, I made my way to the walkway along with the other students, on the way there I decided to stop by one of the cherry blossom trees lining the walkway. I leaned up against the tree to wait for Shizuka, she had to walk home with me because Jou was going over to Yuugi's house after school and he didn't want Shizuka home alone with their alcoholic and violent dad.

As I waited I looked around the walkway at all the kids. Some where still hanging around like I was, standing by the trees, sprawled out in the grass and other places around the walkway. I looked straight ahead and saw a pair of girls leaned up against the tree, they were in a pretty intense makeout. I tried to look away, but it was hard not to stare. It wasn't often you found a lesbian, gay, or bisexual person at my school.

When I began to look closer at the girls, I noticed there was something familiar about them, I couldn't make it out. I took a few steps closer, but I still couldn't see it. As I began to walk across the walkway, I thought of all the people who it could be, I didn't know many girls that looked lesbian or bisexual, or acted that way at all. The reason I say that is because no body at my school would just come up and say something like: "Oh, Hi! I'm bisexual! Please never talk to me again!" and that's what they would get to, no one would talk to him or her again, that's why nobody knew I was bisexual, I didn't need that in my life.

As I got closer, I finally recognized the girls, and when I did, I stopped in my tracks and stared in horror at the sight before me. My heart sank and I felt tears coming through my eyes. How many times has this happened now? I wondered, it happened in every relationship I ever had. I couldn't believe it was happening again, oh, not again! My throat dried up and I found it hard to speak, I couldn't find the right word to break them apart or even get them to look at me, but when I did, I didn't hesitate to say it.

"Fuku?"

~END OF CHAPTER~

So, how did you like this? I know there is not much Tabloidshipping in this chapter, but its coming up, I promise! Besides, this story isn't just about Tabloidshipping, it is really a story about Mokuba's life, and what happens in these next three months. Life changing things happen for the 13 year old, but I'm not going to spoil anything! I kinda already did, didn't I? You tell me in the review, and tell me what you thought of this! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes* for me? Lol, jk! See you next time! :P


	2. Comfort

Hello again! ; p ok, so I know I didn't get a whole bunch of reviews last time, but its ok. I want you to review on this chapter, because I am very proud of it, and I really want to know what you guys think! Please? I know Tabloidshipping isn't all that popular, but that is one of the reasons I want as many reviews as possible! Ok, I hope you enjoy this!

Warning: Incest, Lemon, Character death, sadness, fluff, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, though I wish I did. Then I would have the power to change Duke's theme music just like Tristan! Lol, I'M AN ORANGE! XD sorry, couldn't resist.

I ran, tears heavy in my eyes. I used all the power in my legs and pushed farther and farther, ignoring the calls of my name from behind me. One of them sounded a little like Shizuka, though I was too heart broken to pay much attention to it or care all that much. I couldn't believe it, it had happened again, my partner had cheated me and betrayed me for someone else.

The image of Fuku and Aiko leaned up against that tree was implanted in my head. I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried. Why? Why did she do that?

At first I didn't know where exactly I was running, I just wanted to get away. After a second or two, I decided to head home. Seto wouldn't be home until around 6:00, and that was because he had a business meeting at Kaiba Corp. And it was really important to the business or something like that. So I ran, it didn't take me long to reach the mansion, and it was probably because I was running so fast. When I walked it seemed to take forever. When I reached the walkway, I was still crying heavily, I really thought she would never do something like that to me.

I flung open the door, threw my backpack on the floor and closed the door again. I was feeling a mix of so many emotions, I couldn't describe it all. My bed greeted me warmly, I buried my head in my pillow and had myself a good cry. Why did this always happen to me? Was it because I couldn't make them happy or satisfied enough? What did I do wrong? She had told me she loved me and cared about me before, she defended me against bullys whenever she could. She said she cared... But she lied! Just like everyone else had, I thought Fuku was different. But it just turns out she was just like everyone else, cruel and horrible, uncaring and selfish.

What did I do to deserve all that? Was Ra looking down at me laughing right now? Did I do something in somekind of ancient past life of mine like kill and rob and if so, was it all coming back on me? I didn't know, but all of this seemed to happen to often to be a coincidence, that much I knew.

A knock on my door startled me. "Mokuba? Are you ok?" Seto's voice came through the door with a concerned tone. Wait, what was Seto doing here? He was supposed to be gone, at the meeting. I lifted my head slightly off the pillow and looked at the door. Seto slowly opened it and came in, then closed the door behind him. "Mokuba? What's wrong?"

I layed my head back in the pillow but didn't respond. Seto didn't know about all my hurt, I was always afraid to tell him, I didn't want him to be distracted with me while taking care of Kaiba Corp and what not. The last thing he needed right now was more pressure. I shook my head but continued to cry.

Seto slowly walked to the bed and took a seat next to me. He sat there for a second, just petting my head lovingly. Then he began to talk. "Mokuba, you can tell me anything. What's wrong? I need to know if I'm gonna help you." I took a deep breath and lifted my head from the pillow to look up at him. Seto looked at me with concerned blue eyes, I could tell he really wanted to help me. I sat up and looked down at the covers on my bed, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Seto scooted closer to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Please tell me."

I loved Seto so much, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I felt like I had to let it all off my chest and tell someone, but I had no idea how he would react. I didn't want him to get mad at all those people who did me wrong, I was never angry at them, just sad and hurt. I couldn't blame them for wanting more excitement, for wanting someone more popular and cool. Everyone liked what they did, right? They couldn't help it, so I never really wanted to get back at them, ever, even if they did deserve it. I never liked to see people hurt, especially if I was the cause, it hurt me.

I buried my head in Seto's chest, taking in his smell. It always seemed to comfort me when I was down. "I-It's just that... Oh, Seto..." I didn't know how to word it right. "It's Fuku." I cryed.

Seto continued to stroke my head. "What? What's wrong with Fuku?" he asked softly. He squeezed me tighter and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes. "Sh-she cheated on me... With Aiko." I whispered. Seto sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, Mokuba... I'm sorry." Seto said. "Don't worry. This won't happen every time, its ok." his words made me sob even louder. Of course he didn't know all I had been through at that moment in time, but I was going to tell him, I felt like I had to.

"No, Seto. This has happened everytime!" I cried. Seto paused for a moment and looked down at me.

"What do you mean, Mokie?" he asked confused.

I took a deep breath and tried to continue. "In e-every relationship I've ever been in t-they ch-cheat on me, b-betray me. A-always."

It took Seto a minute to respond, he just petted my head softly. "Oh, Mokuba." he sighed. "People can be selfish and cruel sometimes. It's ok though, what goes around comes around, they will get a taste of their own medicine soon enough." he whispered.

I nodded, but continued to cry. "Wh-what did I do to deserve this? Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Seto sighed again and gently pulled me away just enough so we could look into each other's eyes. "Mokuba, listen to me... Please." I looked up to him to show I was paying attention. He gave me a big squeeze and began to talk. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, sometimes for no reason at all too. That's just how it is, I'm sorry." he paused for a second. "And there are a lot of people in this world that love and care about you."

"L-like who?" I stuttered.

Seto took a deep breath. "Like Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Ryou, Otogi... Me." he said. I buried my head in his chest, and continued to cry. 7 people didn't seem like a lot at the time.

I took a deep breath, I had to tell him, I just had to. Even if he rejected me and ignored me, I had to let him know how I felt towards him. "S-Seto?" I choked.

"Yes, Mokuba?" he said softly.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "I love you, Seto." I whispered.

Seto smiled. "I love you too, Mokuba."

I sighed. This was harder then I thought, oh gosh I would have to explain what exactly I ment by "I love you." I shook my head and cried some more. "No, Seto!" I paused. "I love you more then I should! I love you deeper then a normal brother's love!" Seto was completely quiet, and me, being the insecure boy I was at the time, took his silence as a bad thing. I didn't dare look up at him, I was too afraid of what he would think. "Please don't hate me!" I cried.

After a moment of silence, (It seemed like forever in my opinion.) took a deep breath. The thing was, it didn't sound sad, or hurt, or even angry. No, this sounded almost... Happy. Seto pulled away again, he took my chin in his hand and as he leaned down, he brought me up. At first I didn't know what he was doing, I had no idea. Seto didn't look angry or upset, he looked glad, overjoyed.

Only after he had finished the movement had I made sense of it. He slowly closed his eyes as his lips brushed against mine soft and gently, as if he was afraid to much pressure would hurt me. My eyes widened at the contact, kissing me was the last thing I expected my brother to do, especially on the lips like that. Sure, we had kissed on the lips before, but they were brotherly kisses, they weren't ment to be sexual or anything. This kiss however, was too slow and sexual to be anything but an act of true love; an act of something more then a brotherly relationship. No normal brothers kissed like this, none. Even if this kiss didn't involve tounge action of any kind, it was still the most perfect, and I loved every single millisecond of it.

When we needed breath, we gently pulled away just enough to look at each other. Seto smiled down at me with a tiny blush spread across his cheeks; he looked so happy, more happy then I had ever seen him before. I could tell my face was completely red, and my eyes were wide as I looked up at him. I never thought Seto would ever do something like that, especially to me, his little brother. Seto chuckled a little and pressed his forehead to mine, still keeping eye contact. Then he said words I never ever thought I would hear him say to me, words I had been waiting and hoping for so long to hear.

"Oh Mokuba... I love you too."

~END OF CHAPTER~

Haha! Even though this chapter is as short as everything, I'm very proud of it! :3 I'm sorry it's short, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it. I know both chapters so far have been cliff hangers, and I'm sorry. Its fun to write cliff hangers, plus, I thought chapter 1 was on the verge of being the longest chapter in history. 18 pages of Word... Yeps... While this one is only 3... ^^* you tell me though, do you guys prefer long or short chapters? Throughout this story there will be a mix of both, depending on what I have planned in the plot. I want to thank all the people who reviewed! Your feed back means a lot to me! The reviews I have help me go along with the stories I write, so please tell me what you think! Till next time.

~MokusoftManager58


	3. Rules

Hey! Ok, y'know what sucks? I had got about 3 pages of this chapter done, then my tablet jacked up and turned off for no reason! I lost all the memory of it! D": I cried for five minutes, I was careless and forgot to save! That's a mistake I'm not gonna make again. :-[ lesson learned I guess. So, anyway thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Really! I'll try to re-write this, I hope its as good as before. Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: CHARACTER DEATH, INCEST, LEMON, YAOI, RAPE, SADNESS, FLUFF, You know the drill.

Disclaimer: ... LittleKuriboh is closer to owning Yu-Gi-Oh! Then I will ever be. D": oh well, I can dream. This Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't deserve a spot in my ownership, but it might make a good coaster for my drink!

"Y-you do?" I stuttered. I could barely believe my ears, or any other sense for that matter. It seemed too good to be true, I was tingling all over and I could feel tears rising in my eyes. It felt like a dream, after all, my dreams were filled with that moment, they were all perfect at all magnificent. And this felt just like one of those dreams, though I prayed and hoped it wasn't. I had been waiting for that moment for as long as I could remember, so since it was finally there I had to question myself. "A-am I dreaming?"

Seto chuckled and tilted his head to the side, he nodded. "Yes, of course."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

Seto chuckled and shook his head, clearly amused. I raised an eyebrow at my brother's weird behavior. What was so funny? I was miserable, why would he be laughing? "Oh Mokuba.. I was answering the first question." he chuckled. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, I don't think I could've taken it if it was a dream. I would've probably died of disappointment, I wanted so bad for that moment to be real.

Well now I felt like and idiot. "Oh..." Seto laughed again.

"It's ok, Mokie." he caressed the side of my face and smiled lovingly. I looked down at the blankets of my bed and took a deep breath.

"Seto... Isn't this wrong? I mean... We are brothers, and I'm only 13, while your almost 19... Isn't that kinda... I don't know... Sick?" I choked. It was hard to get those words out, not only did they hurt me, but by the look on Seto's face, they hurt him too. I never ever wanted to hurt him, I loved him more then anything.

Seto took a deep breath. "Mokuba... You kn-" the ringing of the phone on the table next to my bed cut him off. We both turned to the phone at the same time and looked at it for a second. I climbed out of Seto's lap and grabbed the phone off the receiver.

"Kaiba residence. Mokuba speaking." I answered the phone like Seto had taught me to. I glanced at Seto as I said those words, he smiled at me, but raised an eyebrow at the phone mentally asking me who was on the other line.

"Hello? Mokuba? Are you ok? I saw what happened." Shizuka's voice came through the phone. Oh Ra, I had forgotten about Shizuka completely, she was supposed to come home with me.

"ugh... Yes Shizuka, I'm fine. I'm sorry about deserting you back there." I said, I felt so embarrassed. Shizuka made a _tsk _noice.

"Hey, don't worry about it, its ok." she laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry about Fuku... she doesn't deserve someone as great as you, and you can do better." Shizuka said seriously.

I blushed. "Thank you Shizuka..." I glanced at Seto, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me. Speaking of better... "And I think I already did." I giggled.

Seto raised an eyebrow at me, clearly confused. I turned back to the phone as Shizuka began to talk.

"Goo- Wait what?" She asked. I blushed again, wondering if I should tell her. She was my best friend, and she was the one that kept encouraging me to get with Seto, it only made sense that she would be the first one to know, right? But what would Seto think? He could hear my side of the conversation, and he wasn't stupid, he would know what it was I was talking about in an instant. He would probably lecture me about not telling anyone, and of the consequences if anyone found out about us.

As if Seto could read my thoughts, he stood up from the bed and walked to the door, as he left he mouthed the words: "Meet me in the kitchen." I nodded and watched him close the door behind him.

When he was gone I jumped up and down happily as I collasped on my bed. "Oh... Shizuka you are never going to believe it!" I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. No words could express how happy I was.

"What happ-" she paused as realization hit her. Shizuka wasn't stupid either, she knew there was only one person in the world I would talk so happily about. "No!"

I sat up and bounced up in down on my bed with excitement. "Yes! Me and Seto are together!" I squealed. Looking back on that memory, all I can think about is how much I was acting like a hyperactive, love struck, school girl... I'm glad no one was there with me, its embarrassing. I couldn't help it though, I was exited, Ra knew how long I had been wanting to be with Seto.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shizuka screamed in happiness. It was so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear so the sound waves wouldn't make me deaf. When she was done, I put the phone back to my ear and laughed.

"And I thought I was exited." I said amused.

"I'm so happy for you!" Shizuka said ignoring my previous statement. "Yay!" I could practically see Shizuka jumping up and down from joy, she did that everytime she was exited.

I chuckled and fell back on the bed. I could hardly believe it, Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., the most handsome man ever, second only to Yami, was mine. He was all mine and no one would ever take him from me, ever. I guess you could say I was love struck, I just stared at the ceiling thinking about it, it was so hard to believe that all I've ever wanted was finally mine... I was the happiest boy in all of Domino.

"Mokuba! Mokuba are you still alive?" Shizuka's voice ran out through the phone and broke my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shizuka, I was thinking." I apologized. My friend giggled and continued to talk.

"How long have you been together? 5 minutes? 5 minutes and you are already fantasizing about him!" she laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be there in around 10 minutes, ok?"

I sighed. Now my best friend had to walk over to my house alone because of my selfishness. "Listen Shizuka, its my fault you have to walk alone. Let me at least see if Rolland can come pick you up before you start walking." I said. I really did feel bad about the whole thing, I never liked abandoning a friend.

"Mokuba... Its ok. I can walk, it will give you more time to spend with your boyfriend!~" and with those words she hung up the phone.

Boyfriend? ... I had never really thought of it that way. Wow... Seto was my... Boyfriend? I got chills just thinking about it, good ones of course. I had to see him again... Talk to him about it.

I jumped up from my bed and went down to the kitchen. The whole time, I couldn't get him off my mind, now that we had started, my feelings were deeper and more passionate then ever. My surroundings seemed to fade, and all I really saw were Seto's big blue eyes, his pale skin, dark brown hair, his wonderful features overtook me. I smiled to myself and gently touched my lips, they were still tingling and warm from their recent interaction.

The next events seemed to happen so quickly I couldn't make sense of them at first. I had reached the stairs, but me being in the state of mind that I was, I didn't notice. And as soon as I stepped off that first stair, I tripped, I was expecting solid floor, not solid air. Of course I fell, and as the stairs came closer to my face, I closed my eyes and protected my face with my arms. I expected to come head first into the stairs and tumble down then to my untimely and early death. Though, instead of hitting them, a pair of skinny but strong arms wrapped around me and caught me before I fell.

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if I was already dead. 'That was fast' I thought. "Master Mokuba? Are you alright?" the woman who had caught me asked. I looked down and saw a pair of peach arms around me, I followed them to the woman. She was one of the maids, she had her blond hair in a high bun like all the maids were reqired to wear unless they had short hair. She had two, curly strips of hair framing her face and it was fairly messy from all the work she had been doing all day. Her green eyes were wide from shock and her little lips were in a straight line, she was breathing heavily from catching me, that and she was carrying a vacuum cleaner up the stairs that was sitting next to her.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, shaking off the skim of death. That was closer then the incident with Sato. "Th-thank you." I breathed. The woman stepped to the top of the stairs were I was and put her wrist on my forehead to check my temperature, after a moment she pulled her hand away.

"Hmm... You feel fine... Are you ok?" she spoke concerned.

I nodded, still shaking. "Yeah... I just wasn't paying attention is all." I said and forced a smile. She nodded, went back to the stairs and grabbed the vacum cleaner and dragged it up.

As she passed me she smiled. "Pay more attention from now on, ok?" and before waiting for my answer she rolled the contraption down the hall. I took a deep breath and shook my head to try to calm down.

I gave myself a hug and rocked back and fourth. To be honest, I was very afraid of death, I feared it as much as I feared that Seto would never talk to me again if I got into a fight with him. I didn't want to die, I loved life, even if I had been through a lot of hurt and depression, the little joy and happiness I experienced made up for it. It made me... Well... Able to bear it guess. I looked up at the white ceiling and took a few deep breaths, I was so close to being done with... Just because I was careless, too careless. I really had to stop phasing out, it wasn't good for my health.

I grabbed on to the railing to help keep my balance, I took a step at a time, and only steped with one foot, kinda lik year old walking down stairs. I couldn't help it though, I was kinda scarred for the time being. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked at a normal pace down the hall, don't get me wrong, I wanted to see Seto, but I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to see me shaking like I was, it was embarrassing.

I entered the kitchen and saw Seto sitting at the table looking at his hands, they were layed flat on table in front of him. He seemed to be staring off into space, deep in thought.

"H-hey, Seto." I said as I began to walk to the table. As soon as my brother heard my voice, he turned his head towards me. He smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him, I walked over to him and sat down where Seto had been wanting me to.

When I sat down, Seto took my hand in his and set them on the table. His fingers wrapped around mine with a firm but gentle grip. I looked at him, but he was looking at the table and after a second, he looked up from the table and into my eyes. "Mokuba... We need to talk."

I nodded calmly, but inside I was panicking. What if he wanted to take back what he did? What if he regretted it? I couldn't bare the thought, I loved him way too much. I squeezed his hand back and looked up at him to show I was listening.

"Mokuba... If you want to be with me... Then there are some rules we have to follow." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nii-Sama I'm not stupid. I know..." I looked down at the table, ashamed of my outburst. Seto chuckled and lifted my chin up so I could look at him. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"Mokuba, I never said you were stupid." he whispered, hurt. Well now I felt bad... "We can't tell anyone about this... They wouldn't understand." I blushed, I had already broke the first and probably most important rule and we haven't even been dating for 10 minutes... I was a horrible boyfriend.

"If anyone found out... Who knows what they might think? They might come and take you away from me." he pressed his forehead against mine.

"... But I thought you said that no one could separate us." I said. Seto squeezed my hand harder and pulled away a little.

"I would try my best to keep you and protect you... But you know how people have gotten to you in the past... Trust me though, if they took you away," He pulled me closer and looked into my eyes. "I WOULD get you back. You are mine... And no one will succeed and separating us... Ever."

I blushed and looked down, but Seto leaned in and kissed me again. This time was different though, this time he actually pushed his tounge in and explored my mouth. It kinda felt weird to be honest, I had never felt anything like it. He pushed his tounge against mine in a little dance, after a second, I started to flick my tounge against his. Seto smiled into the kiss and continued to move his tounge. When we needed air, we parted slowly, Seto smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"... I love you, Mokuba." Seto whispered.

I put my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same with me. "I love you too, Seto."

~Next scene~

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming!" I ran to the door from the living room where me and Seto had been talking in. We were basically discussing more rules, like no PDA, or flirting in public or anything like that, which I expected, it only made sense. This was about 30 minutes after I had called Shizuka, so I expected her at the door, walking from the middle school to my house only took about 10 minutes. Knowing Shizuka though, she had probably been walking slow to give me and Seto time to be alone... And she was not a good multitasker, so she probably stopped walking while talking to me, and if she got any texts or calls after she hung up wih me (and Ra knows she probably did.), she would stop walking to reply or answer those as well. That was just our Shizuka though, it was one of the things that made her her, and it was one of many reasons we loved her, she was unique.

So I guess you could say I was a little more then surprised when I opened the door and saw Jou, Yuugi, and Yami. As soon as the door opened fully Jou welcomed himself in, with Yami following him telling him not to be so rude. Yuugi eventually came in too and smiled warmly at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, I turned to Jou who was now turned around with his backpack over one shoulder and both hands jamed in his pockets.

"Hey! I've come for my sista." he smiled.

I raised my eyebrow, but before I could say anything, Seto's voice came in from the other room. "Mokuba? who's there?" he finished his question as he stepped into the room. The first person he saw was Jou, and his shoulders seeped a little, and upon seeing Yami and Yuugi, his shoulders had sunk low. He scowled at the three of them, but directed his words at Jounouchi. "What do you want now? Don't I get enough of you at school?"

Jou rolled his eyes at my brother. "I'm just here ta pick up Shizuka." he said and crossed his arms.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Jou. "Mutt, your sister isn't here." he deadpaned. Jou raised his eyebrow too.

"But she walked home with Mokuba..." he pointed at me confused. "Did she leave early?" he asked. My eyes widened, if she wasn't with us, and she wasn't with him, where was she?

Before I could explain what happened, Seto cut in. "Mutt, Shizuka was never here..." Seto rolled his eyes, but then turned to me. "Wait, why didn't she come home with you Mokuba?" all eyes turned to me, I sweat dropped and rubbed my hand on back of my neck.

"Uh... Well.. You see..." I took a deep breath. "After school I was waiting for Shizuka to come out lf school by the Cherry Blossom trees like I always do when we have to walk home together... And well, ya see... I saw Fuku cheating on me with one of her best friends. I was so upset that I ran off and kind of deserted her." I hung my head in shame.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jou screamed. I flinched and took a step away from him, at that moment Seto decided to speak up.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Can't you see he is feeling bad?! He is ashamed enough without you yelling at him!" Seto stood up for me.

Before Jou could yell back, I decided to talk. "After I got home and calmed down a bit, she called me and said she was walking over here." I pointed out.

"How long ago was this?" Yami asked from his place next to Yuugi. I closed the door before I answered him. All eyes were on me again, and I began to feel a little uncomfortable.

I sighed. "About 30 minutes ago..." I looked at my feet. It was a second before anyone spoke.

"Then she should have been here by now..." Yuugi said concerned.

We stood in silence for a second. The fact that Shizuka actually might be hurt, or lost, or worse... Was almost to much to handle. She was my bestfriend, one of my only friends... And the fact that it was my fault was even worse.

"We gotta go find her!" Jou said, with a very hurt and concerned voice, but with a lot of determination. We nodded and headed out the door. "Yuug, can you call the others and ask them if they have seen her anywhere!" Jou yelled running down the street.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuugi called.

Jou ran backwards for a minute to get his voice louder, as he was almost a block away. "I gotta find Shizuka!" he yelled.

At that moment, Yami's eyes widened and he took off after Jou. "Not alone your not!" he yelled after him. Jou noticed, but he turned around and made no attempt to slow down, as Yami was a very fast runner and caught up with him quickly.

Yuugi quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled everyone he knew, starting with Honda. I was to wrapped up in listening to the conversation that I almost didn't notice Seto close the door and head out to the limo. I followed him and got inside.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Seto got in after me.

He crossed his arms and put on leg over the other. "We are going to find Shizuka." he smiled a sad smile at me and sent me a wink.

Ra I loved Seto... No one else would ever do anything like this for me. Why was he so good to me? He really loved me, and I smiled back at him with just as much caring and compation he was sending my way.

"Thank you Seto..." I looked down as the limo started to move. "I love you so much..." Seto leaned over and squeezed my knee lovingly.

"I love you too Mokuba... I'd do anything for you, you know that." he smiled. I smiled back and looked out the window, keeping an eye out for anything related to Shizuka. Seto pulled away and looked out the window on the other side, also looking.

The whole time I couldn't help but think this was all my fault... I shouldn't have ran off, I shouldn't have abandoned Shizuka. If I didn't then she would be ok, and she would be with me now, but if I hadn't of ran, me and Seto wouldn't be together. I sighed, there were so many roads and decisions out there, how did I know what was right? Did I do the right thing by running away? I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I would ever know. Seto ment everything to me, but so did Shizuka! How was I supposed to pick between them? It was impossible. I could feel my stomach churning, and I began to feel uneasy, but I just stared out the window. Right now was the worst time to get sick ever, I couldn't, I just had to concentrate on finding her. Then I would feel better, I would know she was ok and I could stop worrying about it.

Oh, I hopped she was alright.

~End of chapter~

_**READ THIS NOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! **_ Sorry, but I had to do that, I know that some people don't read the authors note, and you might want to hear what I say. I just wanted to discuss some things with you. First: I want to thank all of you who reviewed! It means the world to me that people are actually reading and I'm not the only sick demented fangirl who is obsessed with Tabloidshipping. It calms my nerves a lot. Next: have you guys noticed at the end of every disclaimer I write, I put a YGOTAS quote? Lol, I love YGOTAS! Next: I recently started to watch the real Yu-Gi-Oh! Not to long ago, I am now on episode 61... Well, I can't help but notice all the Tabloidshipping in it! Lol, I know its just supposed to be brotherly love and everything, but I can't help it! Does anybody feel the same? Last and most importantly! Everyone who is reading this right now is invited to my Yu-Gi-Oh! RP fourm! Held by me and Genie-in-a-coffin! Here is the link:

myforums/MokusoftManager58/4555947/

I want to see you all there please! Go to the first (and only so far) topic and follow the rules please! In fact, fuck the rules, I love you guys! Just tell me who you want to be, and I'll be sure to give the part to you! If we have two people who want to be the same person, then we will use the rules! Love ya! And I really want to see you there as soon as possible!

~MokusoftManager58


	4. Shizuka?

Aloha! I don't know why I said that, I'm not Hawaiian, I guess I'm sick of the normal "hi!". Anyway, here is the new chapter. I want to thank all of you who praise this story, it means alot to me. There is nothing really important to mention in this author's note, exept this: Do you like the image I put up for this? Not the first one, but the second. I made it on Photobucket, what do you guys think?

Warning: Lemon, Sadness, Incest, Rape, Character Death, uhh... What else? I don't know, you know them.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu. Gi. Oh. Period. Egyptian god card?!

~Broken~

We drove every road Shizuka could've took and didn't see any sign of her. After about 30 minutes of nothing, I was really getting scared. What if I never saw her again?

I rocked myself back and fourth and bit my nails nervously as I looked out the window. We had to find her, we had to. If we didn't, it would be all my fault, I would never forgive myself. The ringing of my phone woke me out of my state.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Yami's voice came through the phone. He was panting heavily like he had been running.

"No... Have you?" I asked. I crossed my fingers and hoped they had, Shizuka was my bestfriend, I couldn't lose her.

Yami sighed before answering. "No, and Jou just ran off behind my back. I have no idea were he is either."

I shook my head. "Damn..." I muttered, immediately regretting it. I blushed and looked at Seto, who gave me the death glare. He hated it when I cursed, I don't know why, but he got really protective of me when I did. Hey, just because we were together now doesn't mean he won't still chew me out on stuff like that. He was still my brother after all, even if we were lovers. "I'll call you back!" I said to Yami and pressed the end button before hearing his response.

I looked at the ground, ashamed. I braced myself for Seto to yell at me, he always did when a said stuff like that. "I'm sorry Nii-Sama... I didn't mean to."

After a second Seto sighed. "Mokuba... Come sit next to me." I looked up and he was patting the spot next to him. I hesitantly got up and took a seat next to him, he didn't seem mad, or upset at all, but it seemed like he was phasing out in his own thoughts.

Seto continued to look out the window, though I'm sure he wasn't even paying attention to what was passing by. I think he was more focused on his thoughts then anything, I don't think he even realized I had come to sit next to him yet.

I looked down at my feet, waiting for Seto to wake up from his thoughts. I've learned from experince that its best not to mess with Seto when he is deep in thought. I waited until he began to talk, then turned to him.

"Mokuba... I know you are upset about this, but it doesn't give you an excuse to say things like that." Seto said. He looked down at me with concerned eyes, but a look of understanding. He grasped my hand in his own firmly.

I sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. It was an accident." I looked up at him from the corner my eye. Why wasn't he yelling at me like normal? I fully turned to him, and he looked at me in response. "Why aren't you scolding me like you always do?"

Seto sighed and closed his eyes for a second, his lips turned to a stright line. He looked really peaceful and serene, like he didn't have a care in the world. I liked seeing Seto like that, it made me somewhat peaceful as well. Even in bad and scary situations like what we were in at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Mokuba... I was thinking..." he squeezed my hand tighter. "... I have to be more gentle with you now... We're not just brothers anymore... We're more then that. I can't just get onto you like I used to, and with what's happening, I know its hard on you and your worried. I can't add to the pressure, I know you can't take it." he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the side of my forhead.

Gawd Seto was so understanding of me, he knew so much about me. I snuggled into his chest and looked out the window. I wrapped my arms around his waist and half lidded my eyes. "Why are you so sweet to me?" I asked.

Seto began to stroke my head, he looked down at me and smiled. "Mokuba, I love you. Your my partner, my lover. How could I not be sweet to you?"

I shrugged and snuggled closer to Seto. As soon as I looked out the window again I began to think of Shizuka. What if something happened to her? I couldn't live with myself if something did happen. "D-Do you think she's ok? Shizuka that is." I asked.

Seto sighed and pulled me closer. "I don't know Mokie... I don't know." We sat in silence for awhile, we just looked out the window.

After some time still driving, we pulled over to the side of the road. I sat up and looked around confused. Why had Rolland pulled over? It was then I began to hear faint sounds of an ambulance and some police cars in the distance. I turned around in my seat and saw the vehicles running at top spead down the street towards us. Only then had I understood why Rolland had pulled over, he did it to let them pass. In the front was an ambulance, and behind it three cop cars followed. Their alarms were blaring loudly to let everyone know of their presence. I followed the cars with my head and before I knew it they were going down the street in front of us, they took a sharp left and disappeared from sight.

Only then had it hit me, could those vehicles have something to do with Shizuka? We hadn't heard from Jou, Yami or Yuugi for a while, could they have found her? Something in my gut was telling myself to follow the cars, because they were an important factor in all of this.

I turned back around in my seat. "Rolland, follow those cars please." I said. Seto looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I took a breath and looked down at my hands. "Something in my gut is telling me we should go... It feels right."

Seto nodded. "Ok. I trust you, Mokuba." he smiled and motioned for Rolland to drive. The limo started to move again and I looked out the window nervously. Unconsciously I grabbed Seto's hand and grasped it firmly, Seto pulled me close to him again and looked out the window as well. (Sorry, I'm a fluffaholic. XD)

It didn't take us long to reach the place where the vehicles had stoped. When we got there, it looked like a big crime scene, there were cops everywhere, and the people from the ambulance where over by some bushes looking down at something hesitantly. Two cops were standing by them and they were all debating something, but it was a rushed debate, they were acting like they didn't have much time. Then there was another cop, he had his back to me and was trying to restrain a blond headed boy from coming any further. I didn't recognize him at first, but when he began to scream at the cop hysterically, I saw it. It was... Jounouchi. Behind him Yami, Otogi and Honda were trying to pull him away from the scene, and a couple feet away Yuugi, Anzu and Mai stood. They were all pretty shook up, with looks of utter disbelief, sadness, and pitty on their faces. Yuugi was hugging himself and I could tell he was having trouble breathing, he never once took his eyes off the bushes a were the doctors and some of the cops were. His eyes were the widest of the three, and I saw the horror in them.

Meanwhile Jou was having a complete meltdown, he was crying his eyes out and fighting to get Yami, Otogi, Honda and the cop away from him so he could go to the bushes. They were fighting pretty hard to restrain him, he looked like he was going mad. Tears were pouring out of his eyes down his face and he was failing all around trying to get the four off of him, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. While he was swinging his arms and legs all around, he kept hitting the four of them. Whether it was on purpose or accidental, I wasn't sure of. His next actions answered my question. Without warning he took his elbow and rammed it hard into Otogi's stomach, and he fell to the ground in pain. The last three people had a hard time keeping the restraining up. Then out of the blue, Jou shoved Yami to the ground with such brute force that Yami sat on the ground shocked for a few seconds before getting back up and helping again. After a second or two, Honda had had enough, and he shoved Jou to the ground much like Jou had with Yami, only harder. Jou landed flat on his butt and looked up at them with so many emotions in his face that I couldn't read any of them. I'll tell you one thing though, it absolutely broke my heart to see Jou like that. He quickly looked down at the ground, then he started to cry, he buried his head in his hands, and he began to tremble. Honda and Yami rushed over to him and began to try to comfort him. (Ototgi was still recovering from earlier)

Only then had it hit me. There was only one reason Jounouchi, or anyone for that matter, would be acting the way they were... Something had happened to Shizuka.

~End of Chapter~

Ok, before you get completely pissed off at me, I have an explanation. Ok, the whole time after I had updated the last chapter, I was having (and still am having) a little writers prevention. Not writiers block, I had the idea all layed out for what was going to happen, and I still do. I know what's gonna happen 5 chapters from now, but the thing is, I just haven't felt like writing. I'm so sorry, I know this is really short, but I wanted to update and tell you all why it took so long. Because of this writers prevention of mine, it might be some time before another update, and I'm sorry. It will be much better then this one though, trust me! And while I'm talking about chapters here, I want to say that this whole story is going to be about 12+ chapters, and under 20. Around 12-20 chapters here. I highly doubt there will be more then 20, but I never know. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I want to hear your feed back!

~Mokie


	5. oh no

Next chapter here! I'm leaving the authors note till the end, you might want to read it, its kinda important. Oh, there is a key today!:

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

Warning: hahahahahaha... Haha... This chapter is probably the most gory, I'm not gonna lie. I don't like gore, just seeing the word makes my stomach churn... But I have to have it in here. You will see soon. I can't list all the warnings for this chapter, basically because it will ruin the surprise. Just wait and read!

Disclaimer: why do I even need a disclaimer?! I don't understand, everyone knows who created Yu-Gi-Oh!, and its obvious that its none of us! The guy probably doesn't even know what fanfiction is, why would he be writing it!? He could just make it happen in the real series! Gosh, its pointless! ... TELL ME! ... why!

Oh, and speaking of real the real series, why isn't there a new one!? I mean, they are remaking all of those old shows now on Cartoon Network, why can't there be a new Yugioh!? They should definitely bring Yami back somehow! ... This is the best idea since underwear!

~Chapter 5~

As soon as that thought entered my head, I jumped out of the limo and ran across the road to the others despite the yells of Seto behind me telling me to stop or I would be grounded. To be honest I really didn't care at that moment in time, I only had one concern, and that was Shizuka. If Seto wanted to punish me for running off the way I did, I wouldn't object to it later. After all, I did kind of run across the street without even looking for cars, which was dangerous and Seto had taught me at an early age to look both ways before crossing the street. That's like the golden rule when it comes to the road and pedestrians, well, when your the pedestrian that is.

As soon as I was in hearing range, I was about to call out to them, but something stopped me. The doctors and cops were now carefully lifting a still, lifeless body onto a gerney someone had brought over. I instantly recognized the body, even if it looked nothing like what it did when alive. Shizuka was mangled, bloody, and completely horrifying. She was missing most of her clothing, and a white blanket was covering her up, her whole face was covered in fresh cut marks, most likely from a knife of some sort. There was so much dried blood blanketing her that I could barley see the Shizuka I once knew, one of her arms were hanging off the gerney and it was horrible. Her arm was also covered in dired blood and cuts, and I could also see some burn marks, she had patches of black skin here and there. I began to wonder if her whole body was covered in these marks. What exactly happened to her? She looked so awful, some of her skin was peeling off and her eyes were open. They were lifeless, completely white, her pupils had run back in her head. I took another look at her arm and noticed something, she was missing her ring finger... Why? Why would somebody want her ring finger? By the way Shizuka looked, it looked as if she had bled to death, there was so much blood, so so much. I have never seen so much in my entire life.

I stared at the sight in absolute horror, my best friend was... Dead. I felt a pounding guilt in my chest, and tears began to form in my eyes. I balled my hands into fists, there were so many emotions running through me that I didn't know how to react. Somehow I guess I knew that this was going to happen, but I didn't want to believe it, I was mad at myself for letting this happen. Shizuka was supposed to be my bestfriend, and it was supposed to be like that forever.

I remember what got us together. When Shizuka had first moved to Domino after her mom died, she didn't really know anyone, and with my brother being Seto Kaiba, and he having the image he did, everyone thought I was just like him. They thought I was heartless and a total jerk, just because of Seto's image, so I was without many friends either. Since our brothers knew eachother, we got to talking and hanging out, and we quickly became bestfriends. I remember making a promise to Shizuka, one I never thought I would break.

_"I want to be friends with you forever, even if something bad happens." Shizuka smiled at me._

_"Me too, Shizuka. I promise, I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will protect you from any bad and help you through hard times." I smiled back._

_"... I'd like that." Shizuka said softly._

I made a promise that day... Not just to Shizuka but to myself as well. I would protect her and be there for her no matter what, I promised that I would never abandon or forget our friendship... Because we both needed a little support and care at the time. Though now I felt like I had abandoned Shizuka and our friendship, I left them for Seto... Gosh I was so heartless!

I fell down to my knees and looked at the ground depressingly, not caring if I was in the road or not. 'Let a car come for all I care, this is all my fault. I deserve to die.' I thought. Shizuka was dead because of me, she would never see another day or hear another bird chirp. She was gone, forever...

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled up from the ground by strong but caring, arms. I didn't have to look to know it was Seto, he was the only one that was this gentle with me. He picked me up bridal style and held me close, all the while whispering sweet nothingness into my ear. I pressed myself into his chest and closed my eyes, I wanted to cry, oh how I wanted to cry. I couldn't though, the tears wouldn't come, they wouldn't flow... I'm not sure why, but I couldn't make myself. I put my head in Seto's neck, and grabbed at his shirt desperately.

I felt him begin to walk, I didn't know where he was taking me at first, I wasn't looking. I didn't really pay attention either, the only thing that was going through my head was: 'My fault.', 'Shizuka is never coming back...' and 'She's gone... forever.'. I heard a car door open, and I felt Seto bend down slowly. He gently layed me down on my back and I heard the door close. The cushions around me began to move, and I felt weight being put down around me. (a little repetitive, I know, but I couldn't figure out a way to word it differently)

After a second I opened my eyes, and I saw Seto above me. He looked down at me with concern and love in his eyes. He gently caressed my face, then leaned down and gave me a soft, but passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he began to talk in a soft, sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba... Shizuka is in a better place now." he gently lowered himself ontop of me and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

I shook my head and looked away from Seto's gaze. "I... It's..." I struggled with my words. I felt Seto's eyes looking at me intently, trying to get answers as to what I wanted to say. I took a deep breath. "Seto.. I..." I couldn't get the words out, I didn't know how to say it. Seto slowly lifted his weight off me, then gave me a kiss on the forehead. He sat up and opened the door, then slowly got out, but before he closed the door, he said something.

"I'll be right back, ok? You just stay here and calm down..." he spoke like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't get it out. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Ok... Are you alright, Seto?"

He smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine... Just... rest. Take a nap or something." I nodded.

"...ok... I love you."

Seto sent me a wink and a smile. "I love you too, Mokuba." he then shut the door lightly.

As soon as I heard the soft slam of the door, I fell back on the seats and looked at the ceiling. You might've noticed I do that a lot, look up at the ceiling. I guess I do it because I get stressed a lot, and looking up helps me relax. When my neck is tilted just so, it helps me think better somehow, I can't describe it really.

Shizuka came flooding back to my mind... He way she looked... All mangled and bloody and... And...

I shook my head furiously and closed my eyes. 'Don't think of it!' I told myself. I tried to get the image of her out of my head, but I couldn't. It haunted me, whenever I closed my eyes, I saw her, and her burned, cut, rapped body. It hurt, it hurt so much to see her like that. She used to be my best friend, but now... She was like **that **because I was selfish and ran off without her.

I sat up in the limo and looked out the tinted window. The first thing I saw was Anzu and Mai, and they were being questioned by an officer with a notepad, he was writing down their answers to his questions and all the info they were stating. Wait, what did they have to do in all of this? Did they see something? If so, what?

A little ways off, Seto was conversating with a short, stubby cop. Seto seemed to be asking more questions then anyone else. I didn't know what he was asking him, I didn't have an idea either. I layed back on the seats again and drifted off into sleep like Seto had instructed me too.

~End of chapter~

... I have an explanation as to why this is so short. I haven't felt like writing to be honest, I had to force myself to get down what I have here! Because of this, I didn't get to the point to where I originally wanted the chapter to end. It was supposed to be much longer then this, I'm so sorry! Now, I have these times where I can't write, my body refuses to write what I want it to... And sometimes it lasts awhile. So now I've fallen ill to this sickness, and I don't know when I will be able to update next. All I can say is, it might last about 2 weeks, maybe 3... But this story is NOT discontinued! NOT! I have poured my soul into this and I will not give it up! You will just have to wait until this passes, I know you may not like it, but I don't either! I want to continue this story, and I will! Just give me some time, please you have to understand.

Until next time, I love you all!

~MokusoftManager58


	6. I'm back!

I DID IT! I'M FINALLY CURED! HAHA I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK! *points at reader triumphantly*

Warning: no warning this time!

Disclaimer: I'm in to good a mood for this crap! For all I care I own Yu-Gi-Oh! And every character! Sue me if you want, I'm broke so your not gonna get anything!

COMMENCE WITH THE READING! ;) (I'm totally gonna start saying that!)

~CHAPTER 6~

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the last person I expected too see. I sat up abruptly, surprised this person was actually in the limo, why had Seto let him in? How long had he been in here? And how long had I been sleeping?

"Yuugi? What are you doing in here?" I asked him. I rubbed the side of my head and let out a yawn, I was still kinda tired from my nap.

Yuugi smiled and leaned back in the seat across from me. I noticed he was still shooken up from earlier, his hands were shaking a little, and his eyes were dull and filled with hurt. His smile was sad and forced, and I started to worry about him. "Are you ok?" I asked as I swung my legs off the seat and sat up right.

Yuugi's eyes widened a bit and he looked down at the floor, trying to avoid my gaze. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine Mokuba." he looked out the window as he continued. "Kaiba said he was going to give me and Yami a ride back to the game shop. I just didn't want to be around all that nonsense out there, so I came and sat in here for awhile." he smiled a fake smile again and sent me a look. "Are you ok? I'm sorry you had to see Shizuka like that..."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. For a second there I almost forgot about that... The image of Shizuka's body rushed back to me, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Umm.. I'm not sure... I don't think I'm gonna be ok for awhile." I said honestly. I mean seriously, how many people are not injured and hurt severely by the sight of their best friend... Like _that?_

Yuugi nodded slightly. "It's ok... Your not the only one. I'm sure everyone will be torn up for a while..." he took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about Jou... He was really upset about the whole thing... I mean, I understand. Shizuka was his sister after all... I can't imagine what he might be going through right now."

I sighed. Jou probably thought it was my fault for Shizuka being the way she was, I was the one that abandoned her... Jou trusted me to take care of her, and I just neglected her. If I knew that that last phone call I had with her would be the last time I ever spoke to her, I would've thought of something better to say. It was my fault... If it weren't for me, Shizuka would be alive and well.

"Yeah..." I looked up at Yuugi. "Do you think its my fault Shizuka's dead?" I asked. Yuugi looked up at me with wide eyes and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Of course not Mokuba! Why would I think such a thing?"

I sighed and my pulled my legs to my chest and put my chin on my knees. I wanted to change the subject, I shouldn't have asked Yuugi that. Maybe I could tell him about me and Seto... I shook my head. I couldn't, while Yuugi might have a right to know, I promised Seto I wouldn't tell anyone. I might tell him later, but I couldn't now.

When I didn't answer, Yuugi began to try to comfort me. "Mokuba, it's not your fault. You didn't know that was gonna happen, none of us did. Your not responsible for her death, you are not the one that killed her." he leaned forward and patted my shoulder. When I looked at him, his eyes had a soft and sad look... With a tinge of guilt. Did Yuugi feel guilty? And if so, why?

I opened my mouth to say something, but I had nothing to say. I closed my mouth and looked over out the window as Yuugi leaned back in his own seat. Outside there were a lot of cops still, but the ambulance was gone. Some of the police men and women were by the bush, while others walked around, still questioning people. On the far side of the road, Seto was still talking to the police man, but a woman had joined the man in questioning my bother. The man pointed at the limo wih his pen and asked something, but Seto shook his head and put a hand up and began to say something else. I can't tell you what they were talking about, I suck at lip reading.

They began to debate some more, and I guess the woman made a good point, because Seto nodded and began to walk towards the limo. When he got there, he opened the door and peaked his head in. He looked and me, Yuugi, then me again.

"Mokuba, Yuugi, they would like to question you two privately." he said. Yuugi's eyes widened a little, but non he less stood up and got out. Seto looked over at me and smiled sadly. "You think you can do this real quick? It's only a few questions." he used that sweet and gentle voice he only used with me when we were alone.

Then I understood. I understood why he looked at me with such sadness like he wanted to say something to me earlier, I understood why he was looking at me like this now. Seto felt sorry for me... He felt sorry that I was going through this. I didn't know if that was good or bad, but I didn't really care at the moment.

I stepped out of the limo and let Seto guide me over to the female cop. The whole time I didn't look in the direction of the bushes, which they were now putting yellow caution tape around. It was still so hard to believe Shizuka was actually dead... She was gone from our lives forever, and it was all my fault.

~End of chapter~

Ok ok ok ok! I know you are probably mad at me, I took so long to write this, only to give you so little! But I wanted to let you know I'm back and my writing is starting to pick back up! Which is really good! School is starting soon, and this year I will be in 7th grade, and as some of you may know, I will have a lot of work coming my way. But believe it or not, I will actually be updating more! When school comes around, I'm always one of the smartest people in class, and when I'm working on homework I get into an overall working mood. This mood will help me get into more writing moods, and I will be able to update all of my stories more!

One more thing, since I will be in more of these moods, the chapters will be much longer. Trust me, I don't really like short chapters, I prefer longer ones by far. And now looking back, this is chapter 6 and this was originally supposed to have 10 chapters. But with everything I have planned for this story, I now realize this might be around 30+ chapters! Yay! But don't worry, they will be much longer! I promise!

And one more thing, referring to what FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09 said in one of her last reviews, I have to say something you all might want to hear. (or read anyway. ^^*) FallenAngelWolf said that there was not a lot of Tabloidshipping fluff in my last chapter. I want to tell you something. While this story is a big Tabloidshipping, it is not solely revolving around it, like I said in the first chapter, this is a big story about Mokuba's life, suffering, and Seto's comfort and support... Yeah... I'm kinda emo. That's just the way I am.

Ok, till next time!

~Mokuba


	7. Chapter 7

Hey therez! Wow... 7th chapter and we haven't even began to skim through he halfway point for his story. since I have realized this, I'm going to start something different. Through each chapter I have been picking up right where I left off, and its taking too long to progress. I mean, WAAAAAAAY to long. So what I'm gonna start doing is taking it up from a little later. Maybe then I can go a little faster and get to the real plot line here, cause we have only hit the top of it, and barely at that. But don't worry, I am not going to change the original plot line one bit, I'm just going to cut off most of the extra junk I have floating around in this story. *grabbs scissors* any last words junk?

Oh, guess what! Today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me! 13 years old, took me long enough! :D Happiness!

Ps. 7 is my favorite number! So, just for that this chapter is longer then its previous brothers and sisters.

Warning: there are some depressing thoughts in this chapter, I'm not gonna lie. I felt kinda depressed writing it.

Disclaimer: -_- don't remind me... Its my birthday and I don't need to be depressed! (lol)

~COMMENCE WITH THE READING!~

How long can two people possibly spend yelling at each other? That's something I would like to know, cause it had been two hours... Two fucking hours. Usually I wouldn't mind, but, it wasn't a usual time for me or anyone. Maybe that's why they were arguing, I was out of ear range so I couldn't hear, Yuugi had pulled me away as soon as the fight began.

At the moment I was sitting on a bench with Yuugi, while Yami, Anzu and Mai stood around trying to distract me and make me feel a little better about eveything else. I know that they were my friends, and they were trying their best, but they weren't doing very good a job. So many things had happened today, it's hard to believe it was actually the same day. (Sorry, couldn't find another word. ^^*) first, I had the most sexy and beautiful dream about Seto, then I was cheated on by one girl who I actually thought I could trust, next I confessed my love to Seto, (who really loved me back), my best friend was horrifically murdered, and I was questioned about the whole thing by a cop... I really didn't know what to make of today.

I sighed. Seto and Jou's voices began to rise, and I could hear a little of their "argument" as Anzu had called it. Seto was yelling at Jou, calling him an incapable, retarded bastard; Jou was yelling about how Seto should go look in the mirror, and that he should take his rich ass and go crawl in a hole.

If I wasn't so miserable then I probably would've laughed at that last part.

What? Seto was my lover, but you have to remember, he was still my brother, and brothers laughed at each other like that. It was nature, and like, the law.

Haha... Anyway.

I don't know what started the argument exactly, but I'm pretty sure Jou muttered some kind of remark around Seto. They were just standing there, then Seto lashed out at Jou with extreme hostility and force. It all went down hill from there as you can imagine.

I couldn't stand the yelling anymore, so I stood up and began to walk down the sidewalk. I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't care, I just had to get away.

"Hey Mokuba! Where are you going?" I heard Honda call out to me. I didn't answer him, I just kept walking, I had to get away.

I heard the clicking of heels behind me, and before I knew it, Anzu and Mai were on both sides of me. "Slow down Mokuba we can only walk so fast in heels." Mai half laughed bending down a little to get to my level.

I slowed down a little so they could keep up with me. I glansed at both of them, Anzu was on my right and Mai on my left. Anzu was wearing a pink tanktop with a blue jean skirt and pink heels, she had a black purse and silver hoop earings. Mai on the other hand had her hair pulled into a ponytail with two strips of hair falling down framing her face, she had a purple dress on that came to her knees with white high heel boots. She also had a purse, but it was white.

You might call me weird for noticing all that, but I was an overall weird teenager if you hadn't already noticed yourself.

"What do you two want?" I asked, trying not to sound like a jackass. I didn't mean it in a negative way, I just wanted to know why they were following me.

"Oh, we were just concerned about you." Anzu said sadly. I could tell she was pretty shooken up about everything, maybe a little more then she was supposed to be. I looked over to Mai, she seemed the same, but not quite as bad.

"Umm... Thanks but I'm ok." I looked down as I walked. It was a habit I had, I had to look at the ground right before my feet as I walked or I felt I was gonna trip. It was the same with stairs, if I didn't look at the steps in front of me I offten fell.

God I hated stairs.

You should know why too, I almost fell to my untimely death twice in one day, just think about how many times a week that happens.

... God damn stairs.

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of loud yelling.

It was... Seto. "Don't you dare say that! He had nothing to do with it and you know it Jou!" I turned around and saw Seto and Jou still arguing. Seto was pointing an accusing finger at Jou, his face was full of anger and hate. I had never seen Seto so mad before.

Jou glared at Seto and shot back at him. "Of course it was his fault! He was the one that was supposed to watch her!"

"Jounouchi, He is 13 years old! He shouldn't have to deal with that pressure! You on the other hand were her brother, it was your job to watch her and protect her! No one else's! Hell, if it's anyone's fault it's yours!" Seto lashed out, yelling as loud as he could. Jou fiscally flinched and took a step back. That didn't stop Seto though. "How about next time you make sure your hands are clean before you go pointing fingers!" and with that Seto turned around and stormed to the limo.

Never had I in my whole life seen Seto so... Upset and angry, not even when we were little and Gozobaro did all that horrible stuff to us. He had never been so pissed.

Exept one time... One very horrific time. I didn't really count it though because it was so horrifying and I had nightmares weeks after it happened... I didn't like to talk about it.

But it was when Gozaboro still had custody of me and Seto... When he was still alive. I remember it like yesterday, even though I hardly ever thought of it.

I was only about 5 at the time and Seto was about 11. As you can imagine, since I was so young I asked a lot of questions sometimes, and it was kinda annoying I guess. You know, most people have a younger brother or sister that always asks "Why?" all the time. Well that was me I guess. It's not like I ment to, I was young, and still confused about why we had to come stay with such an evil man.

Well, I was asking stupid questions and what not, and Gozobaro got annoyed. He hit me across the face as hard as he could... No words can describe how much that hurt and stung. I had a bruise on my cheek for a month. Anyway, Seto was right there. He got so mad, it actually scared me more then Gozobaro, Seto ended up screaming, yelling and cursing Gozobaro right then and there. Like I just said, it scared me, I started to shake and cry. I knew that Seto was going to get punished badly for what he had said, and I didn't want that to happen. Seto was my bother, and I loved him.

Gozobaro did something awful... He dragged Seto out of the room by his hair, cursing under his breath as he did so. That didn't stop Seto though, he kicked, yelled, and cursed that evil man.

He dragged Seto to a room across the hall, one of the many that we were not aloud to go into. At the time,, I wasn't sure what was happening in that room, and I still don't know the full story... But I do know it wasn't good at all. I heard screaming, lots and lots of horrifying screams. Mostly Seto's... I ran to my bed room, and even there, I could hear the echoes... I cried for him. I was so afraid and confused... And I didn't understand.

I was only 5...

That night, Seto had snuck into my room to make sure I was ok. I saw his back... No words can describe it. Whip marks (though I didn't know it at the time) were spread out across his back. They were covered in dry blood and were scabbed, it was horrible. But somehow, Seto still found a way to smile for me and hug me, no matter how sore he was. In some ways, I still don't understand what all happened... Me and Seto never talk about it, or the times following it, it's to painful.

He still has scars.

I've seen them. They are so horrible and jagged... They hurt my heart to see them. The thing is, they are not just on his back, but his arms, his chest, his legs, I've even seen one on his neck before.

I've never asked about them, I know that he got them from Gozobaro, but I don't know why or how. And I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Um.. Anyways...

I ran after Seto to the limo. On the way there, I passed Jounouchi, he glared at me as I ran, which caused me to slow down. Did... Did Jou blame me?

Oh god...

He did.

He blamed me.

You could tell by the horrible look in his eyes. There was hatred and anger in them, an idiot could see that. I swallowed, looked down, and sprinted faster.

He hated me.

Jou hated me.

If I learned anything from this experience, its this:

Your whole life can change in a second, be ready...

~End of chapter!~

Hahahaha! Duh duh duh dumm! Lol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it, and I had to hold myself back to update this on my birthday. I already have chapter 8 is already in progress, so that means I should update soon. I'm sorry this didn't come sooner, but I have been really sick, and I'm getting better now. Yay! :D

Ok, so I just made a new pole on my profile, and I want you guys to go check it out please. And I'm sorry if Gozobaro is spelt wrong, I didn't know. And I'm sorry if the characters are a little ooc in this, I haven't seen the flash backs of Mokuba, Seto, and Gozobaro in the real series yet, so I didn't know. And this is my first time writing Mai, Anzu, and Jou, so forgive me.

Sorry for all the And's right there, I'm hopeless.

Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this. It means a whole lot! Your support has made me feel so good about this story and about my writing, thank you all so much!

Till next time,

~ MokusoftManager58


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! Not to much to say right now, so lets get to it, shall we?

Warning: hahahahaha! Funny. Not much warning this time. Nope, this chapter is rated T. There is a lot of fluff! Yaaaayy! I thought you all deserved it for putting up with all my short ass chapters. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to who made it, not me. Cause seriously, if I owned it, there would be no Zexal or 5ds. I don't have a problem with Gx all that much.

Oh, one more thing, I am writing this on my tablet, and it doesn't have a spell check. Please excuse any misspelled words or improper gramer, I try my best to check over it.

~COMMENCE WITH THE INCEST!~ (Hehe)

The ride on the way home was silent. It was a long day and to be honest I just felt like falling in bed and sleeping for a millennium. I guess Seto felt the same way, as soon as he walked in he dropped his suite case on the floor and removed his tie.

I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 8:58 and the sun had begun to hide under the earth again. That was fine with me, I felt like hiding too. Sometimes I wish I could disappear like the sun, when it doesn't feel like dealing with us anymore, it goes to the other side of the world untill it's sick of them too, then he comes back again. The moon doesn't have a choice really, I think he is just trying to get away from the sun, Poor guy. Ha... The sun and moon are in a pretty fierce game of cat and mouse.

Hahahaha! Funny.

Seto had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He turned his head towards me. "You coming up?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah..." I sighed and followed him. I was really tired, and to tell the truth I was scarred too. I felt lonly and like I needed to be held, if anyone was going to hold me, it was gonna be Seto.

I tiredly climbed the stairs, each one felt like a weight was put on my back and kept there. Some days I wished Seto would install some kind of elevator in our house so we didn't have to walk up so many stairs. Like I said before, stairs are the worst things ever invented, I hated them.

Seto's bedroom was dark, it was the darkest room in the house and I was never really sure why. The room oddly gave me a sense of comfort though, it just... Had a Seto-ish feel to it. Its hard to explain, but I felt safe in the dark, mysterious room.

It wasn't untill I climbed in the big bed that I noticed and really began to comprehend everything. The thoughts, feelings and memorys seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks, and I felt a choking sensation in my throat.

Seto looked over at me from his spot next to the bed, he sent me a worried look. He silently sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes, then climbed in next to me. He slowly pulled me to his chest and stroked my head lovingly in the way he only used with me.

To be honest, I felt like dying at that moment. I felt so dejected and hopeless, like the world was crashing down around me. I had lost Shizuka... It stung my heart and filled me with a panging feeling, and I recognized them as the first signs of depression.

It's not like the feeling of depression was new, I had been depressed before. Its one of the worst feelings in the world, you feel useless and unloved, like no one cared weather you were in the ground or not. You feel alone, like no body understands, even if you have 30 people who do care and who do understand. You always feel like crying, and you are always emotional, you get mad very easily and say things you don't mean. Depression is a bitch, it always seemed to sneak back at you and catch you in the worst of times. Especially if your a person like me, I push my feelings down and suppress them as much as possible, and then one day they all explode out at one time. The results are never pretty.

Yeah, like I just said, depressions a bitch.

I felt like screaming at the world, screaming as loud as I could. Screaming untill my throat hurt and I began to cough up blood.

A little morbid, I know, but at the time it was true.

I guess Seto sensed there was something wrong, he looked down at me. "What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Y-you know what's wrong..." I sighed into his chest. I clutched onto his shirt and let his smell surround me. He took a deep breath and continued to stoke my head.

"Mokuba... It's not your fault." he said soflty. I looked up at him.

"How did you-"

"Yuugi told me."

I was quiet.

"Mokie... Listen to me." Seto cupped my cheeks and pulled me close to his face. "Things like this happen, you can't blame yourself. Its life, and sometimes like sucks. That's how it is." his soft blue eyes looked into my gray ones.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. My eyes started to burn, and I felt the familiar wetness tears. It felt good to cry and let my emotions just take over me for a while.

"Just let it out Mokuba..." Seto pulled me closer untill my body was completely pushed against his. "Just let it out..."

To be honest, I felt like the world was pulling me down and down, like it hated me and wanted me to suffer. What Seto said was true though, life sucked, it was a cold hard fact, and that fact could sneak up on you and knock you out if it wanted to.

Because life's a bitch.

I didn't know what I did to deserve Shizuka's death, or why Shizuka had to die, and I didn't know who felt that killing a little girl was ok, but I did know that Shizuka was in a better place. A place without pain or suffering or regret, a place without hurt or doubt.

Man that sounded like a good place.

At least I knew that Shizuka couldn't be hurt anymore, that thought alone was enough to sooth me a little. Just a little.

It was still so hard to believe that she was gone from my life, I had known her forever it seemed like. She had been my first best friend, and I loved her.

Why did life hate me?

"Mokuba..." Seto's voice woke me up from my thoughts. "I love you." he slowly leaned down to me and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss.

I pulled away after a second and smiled at him. "I love you to Seto."

He caressed my cheek soflty and looked at me that special way that he only used with me. "Promise me something."

I nodded. "Of course Seto, I'd do anything for you."

His face suddenly got serious. "Promise me that no matter how mad you get at yourself, or not matter how much you feel like you don't matter," he pressed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "You will never, ever hurt yourself. Got it?"

I nodded again, a light heat coming to my cheeks. "I promise, I really do." to be honest, the thought or want to ever hurt myself hadn't come to my mind in a long time.

He pulled away a little bit and smiled, then kissed me again. We lip locked for a second, before he thrusted his tounge in my mouth. To be honest, his kiss took my mind of everything.

Just for a second though.

I went out like a light bulb that night. Maybe it was Seto's soft touch, or his sweet smell that had engulfed me, or maybe I was just exhausted.

Man, I could really go for some Twilight right now...

-END OF CHAPTER!-

Sorry that took a while, been preoccupied with things like always. 7th grade can be a handful. Anyway, I hope that was a good chapter, cause we are getting into the plot finally. Yay!

Please review like always, I would highly appreciate it! You have no idea how special your reviews and comments are to me! Oh, and if you didn't like something, please tell me. I want to one day be a well known writer on here, so any tips you can give me would be absolutely wonderful! Oh, and please tell people you know about me, like I said, I would like to be pretty well known on here.

I really want to be an author some day, so this will give me inspiration! Thank you all for reading this, I love every single one of you!

Ps. I hope that didn't sound like I was an attention craver...

~ Mokie


End file.
